Jaded
by Zerbinetta
Summary: Can a second change time? Can one person change the galaxy? And what if you get a second chance to do what you have to do? RotJ with Mara Jade...FINISHED 17.May 2005
1. Chapter I

Author's notes: I have never read any of the EU novels (because they don't sell them where I live and I'm too lazy to order them via ), but I absolutely adore Mara Jade. So, here's my version of RotJ, from her POV.

Please review if you want to see more of this.

Oh and please forgive any glitches about the storyline... as I said, I only know what I read in Mara's many bios. And that's quite a lot. :-)

Please note that ´Veil of shadows´, my KoTOR story, is my primary concern, but I will try to update this story when I finish VoS or earlier. But don't freak out it this doesn't get updated soon – I haven't forgotten it.

X X X

Chapter I

X X X

I was lost in thought as I guided my TIE-fighter away from Coruscant. My personal ship remained in the Imperial Palace, though only because I may have to abandon any vessel to the desert. And I wasn't about to let those damn Tuskens take my ship apart while I´m gone.

I was fully aware of the importance of my assignment, though it would require a rather degrading disguise. I would have to pose as a bimbo-style dancing girl in the Hutt's palace to get close enough to my target. My Master told me of the importance of the task.

He summoned me to the Palace throne room earlier today, to tell me about the Rebel I was to eliminate.

"His name is Luke Skywalker, a dangerous rebel and a semi-Jedi," my Master said, showing me a hologram of the man, "And he will come to Tatooine to rescue his friends soon. You will kill him once he arrives, whatever the means."

"As if he was already dead, Master." I said, bowing low to the Galactic Emperor. I sensed he eerie golden eyes of the Sith Lord bore into me.

"I know, Mara Jade." I was effectively dismissed.

I knew better than to smirk. Emotions are to be kept off one's face. But I knew my Master sensed my pride. The pride that he thought so highly of me. And I can, in all truth, say that I've earned it. My life is to serve him, his loyal Hand and trained assassin. I knew better than to retort. Instead, I bowed low once again and left the chambers, as quietly as I came.

Even among the Imperials, few knew of me. And few of those few knew I was more than just 'Lianna, the Emperor's favorite dancer' or some other cover-up for my real identity.

As an assassin, I would be royally screwed if my victims knew I was coming to take them out. But my Master thought highly of me. How could he not? I was practically his creation. His Hand. I have few childhood memories, except those of my training. He taught me how to use a lightsaber well enough to challenge the greatest of the Jedi Masters, if they were still alive. My purple saber was one of my most prized possessions. It could be crucial for this mission, too. But no self-trained semi-Jedi was a match for MY power!

I considered it an honor to learn of the power of the Force and its Dark Side, even though I knew my Master didn't show me everything it could do, by far. That infuriated me, though I knew of the Rule of Two. That was why Darth Vader is the one I truly despise.

A thinking machine that can use the Force. I doubted he could even feel anything, it was a miracle he was still alive. The Emperor´s apprentice. The last of the Sith Lords. That was too good for him. He was once the Master´s enemy – a Jedi Padawan, before he turned his back on the Light Side teachings. I never knew the reason, nor did I actually care. What mattered was that he was here, alive and powerful. Therefore, he was higher on the food chain than me. I knew all too well that should the Master consider him a threat, he would move to eliminate Vader and seek out a new apprentice. I also knew I was the first and perhaps only candidate for the position.

I constantly kept hoping Vader would betray us at some point. The battle of Hoth was a good chance... but any sign of betrayal was buried deep in the ruins of the Rebel base. And I had to retreat into the shadows and wait for my time, the time when I would take his place at my Master's side, would come.

The desert rock came into view as my ship dropped out of hyperspace. I guided it carefully through the atmosphere, careful not to land near a city. I needed time to get into my disguise.

But my day would come... very, very soon...


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's notes: Well, I had a bit of time and I was in the mood to write this so... here's Chapter II.

X X X

CanaceErinn – Thank you. Read on.

Mirwen Sunrider/Elrondiel – well, I needed a bit of introduction and she has to be proud of who she is. But your idea is noted, and I hope this is more "philosophical"(translation: Mara's thoughts on things.) Dialogue comes in the later chapters, when Mara herself has some conversations. I´m not ending it when she fails on Tatooine... read on.

X X X

Chapter II

X X X X

I watched the "Palace" arena with a mix of disgust and amusement. Entering the Hutt´s... mansion... was not much of a problem. Show that you've got some skin to show, that you´re at least a semi-good dancer and you´re in. Of course, being the best wouldn't be good right now – I knew damned well I could dance better than all those Twi´leks wiggling their head tails in front of the space slug, but I had no intention of voicing my option publicly or anything like that – I saw enough of the dancers chained to the Hutt or raped by the other lackeys just for their boss´ amusement. Oh, sure, they would fail in doing so to me, but it would blow my cover.

Skywalker was sure taking his time. I spent several days in the "Palace", so I had enough time to spot the hidden trap door in front of the Hutt, sense out the rancor monster underneath us and have my theory confirmed by seeing a disobedient bounty hunter torn to shreds by the aforementioned beast.

He first sent two droids – a protocol and an astromech – to give the Hutt a polite request to bargain for the smuggler Han Solo's life. I snorted at that while the Hutt and his lackeys laughed. But the gift of the droids was accepted and the entire Palace eagerly awaited Skywalker´s grand entrance.

But first came an odd bounty hunter with an aura suspiciously showing concealment, dragging a Wookiee by a chain. It seemed that someone had managed to capture Chewbacca, Solo's companion. Jabba´s collection quickly expanded with him and the bounty hunter, who foolishly revealed herself to be the rebel Princess Leia Organa. Such amateurism.

At last, I could sense the presence of a Force user approaching. The only Force Sensitives I've met so far were my Master and Vader, so I took time to examine the guy. What struck me as odd was the... light... I sensed there. I knew of the Light Side, of course, but I have never met one who would wield it. The creatures and people I hunted mostly had an aura of darkness, though there were some closer to neutral, but never a full-fledged "lightsider". I immediately began examining his aura more closely.

The darkest feeling I could feel there (and that disturbed me, though it didn't surprise me at all) was bitterness. But not because of betrayal. The bitterness seemed to come from a sadness that I couldn't place. Compassion, kindness and overall goodness. The very sight made me want to vomit.

The weakness. My Master often reminded me that my anger is what makes me strong, my hatred fuels my power and the Dark Side is my greatest ally. That was why I couldn't possibly conceive how he could have survived all I was told about. But experience has taught me to never underestimate an enemy. Even one who seems inferior.

I was sitting in the shadows behind Jabba´s throne, casting the heaviest shields I could muster into my mind. I knew well that Skywalker should be able to detect my presence, as I was able to detect his. But with him focusing so much on his mission, I could cast Force shields without him noticing. I waited patiently for Skywalker to be escorted into the main arena. The Twi´lek who seemed to be in charge (right after the Hutt) announced his arrival to a highly irritated Jabba the Hutt. I watched Skywalker, who stood directly on the trap door in front of Jabba. My only wish was that the Hutt wouldn't get irritated by the Jedi's babbling and allow his pet rancor to have Skywalker. I wanted to do this myself. But one can´t always have all that they want, huh?

Skywalker lowered the hood of his cloak. He was dressed in all black. I knew it was him even before I saw the face my Master showed me back at the Imperial Palace. Some tension was in the room and I immediately searched for the one thing no Force user can be missing. To my utter surprise, I could not see a lightsaber on his belt. I rolled my eyes – the guy was idiot enough to wander into a rancor pit unarmed. I didn't think even my Force powers were honed well enough to handle that thing in such a small space. But no! Mr. I´m-a-Jedi wants to play solitary hero. I began wondering if he was really that dangerous, or just a lucky bastard.


	3. Chapter III

Author's notes: Star Wars, Mara Jade etc. belong to Lucas. You get the idea.

Wow... reviews... I had to update. Yep, dialogue is here.

Urazz – Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Revan – Revan? Please read my KoTOR story then, Dark Lord. Thanks and read on.

SithKnight-Galen – Considering I never read any EU book, I find this to be the highest praise. Thank you.

X X X

Chapter III

X X X X

"_He must be allowed to speak."_

"_You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick."_ Jabba shouted at the Twi´lek when he repeated Skywalkers request, quite emotionlessly. I had to agree with the Hutt, for once. That was a little trick that all Force users sometimes pulled off... including me.

"You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me." Skywalker said to Jabba. I had to smirk. Apparently, he was not familiar with the fact that some species were naturally immune to mind affects... and Hutts were definitely on the list.

"_Your mind powers will not work on me, boy."_ Jabba backed up my statement smugly.

Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends." Skywalker noted, quite coldly. But I could sense a nagging feeling... that guy was up to something. There was a reason why he didn't have his lightsaber... but when he stepped on the trap door, I really couldn't help but snigger. "You can either profit by this... or be destroyed! It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

My snort disappeared in the echoing laughter. Maybe I could even kill him in the middle of the arena... that would be interesting...

But I didn't fail to see the protocolar droid he sent trying to warn him. "Master Luke, you're standing on..." it never finished the sentence, however.

"_There will be no bargain, young Jedi."_ Jabba noted, extremely smug. His misshapen hand moved to the trap door control button. I gritted my teeth – the Hutt had decided. I wouldn't get to play with my pray this time. He would never find out I was even there to witness his death and bring news to the Emperor. Shame. _"I shall enjoy watching you die."_

Skywalker seemed almost calm... and pulled a blaster to himself, using the Force. The guard tried to reach for it... and I immediately whipped out my own blaster, trying to get a good aim while staying hidden. I had only a few seconds.

Unfortunately, the brain-dead Gammorean guard that wanted his blaster back blocked my view. I had only one shot if I was to be precise and I couldn't get a clear aim.

"_Bascka!"_ Jabba ordered.

The Hutt triggered the trap door... and the guard and Skywalker were sent into the pit below. I couldn't really do anything, except creep to the throne and watch the show, trying not to be noticed by the Hutt. Still, he was too preoccupied with Organa, so I had a fair chance of being nothing more than shadow to the others.

"Oh, no! The Rancor!" Skywalker´s protocol droid noted when the aforementioned beast made its appearance. The Gammorean guard was a nice appetizer for it. And Skywalker was next. I stood there, silent, watching as the others laughed and cheered.

The perfectionist part of me wished Skywalker would get away... so I could finish him off myself. But my sadistic self decided that it would be fun to watch. And the rational part decided this was better – I wouldn't have to bother shooting him or maybe even dueling him.

Meanwhile, Skywalker was busy trying not to be eaten. He used an arm bone of some victim or another as a club. But the rancor took him up... I eagerly watched... but the Jedi wedged the bone into the rancor's mouth... and got dropped. Damn.

Such a simple trick – why do monsters always have to be so dumb? Ah, well. He wouldn't get away. Well, he did finally notice the utility door while hiding in a crevice in the wall. And he got there, surprisingly, by smashing the rancor's finger when it reached for him.

Well, that was quite impressive, if I do say so myself. But nothing would stop the rancor from getting its meal – but the barred gate would sure stop Skywalker from getting away. The monster followed Skywalker to the tunnel. I thought for sure he was done for.

I couldn't believe it when I saw it. He actually came up with a logical idea – he threw a skull at the panel that triggered the door, effectively decapitating the rancor. My eyes widened as the crowd gasped, stunned. I glanced at the Hutt, who was practically red with rage.

"_Bring me Solo and the Wookiee. They will all suffer for this outrage."_ Jabba ordered. And the guards did, while the two guys talked a bit.

"Han!"

"Luke!"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"How are we doing?"

"The same as always."

"That bad, huh?" I had to smirk. "Where's Leia?"

"I'm here." The Princess replied.

As they stood on the trap door once more, Jabba snarled some commands at the protocolar droid. I understood it at once, but I wanted the translation to check that I heard correctly. If I did, someone would pay

"Oh, dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately." That was just fine with me.

"Good, I hate long waits." Solo commented.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc." The droid added. Now I gritted my teeth. I think I heard correctly.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Solo noted, clearly oblivious to what a Sarlacc is.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years." The droid finished.

Yup, I heard correctly. Crap.

That means I have to get there. Now just how am I supposed to be sure the little group won't get away while I´m stuck here?

"On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?" Solo amended. I rolled my eyes. The Wookiee said something I didn't listen to.

"You should have bargained, Jabba." Skywalker noted calmly. That guy sure knows how to be ominous. I have to practice that sometimes. "That's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Wow, talk about grudges. But alas, I agree with you, Skywalker. Once I´m done here, there'll be one less Hutt in the galaxy. Because I highly doubt he'll allow a new dancing girl to go there... if he's at least semi-intelligent, that is. And I refuse to show any more skin to that slug. I have to try... no. There is no try. I will do what I was ordered to, by whatever means.

The trio was escorted away. And I couldn't help but have my suspicions whether or not Skywalker glanced in my direction before he left.

Am I getting paranoid, or what? He couldn't get past my shields... good. But he could have noticed them... bad.

When they left, the dancers (including me) were ordered to perform. I took my place, in the corner, so I wouldn't be noticed much. My thoughts were elsewhere, though. I would kill Skywalker... it was just a matter of time. And judging by the applause, I think those thoughts showed on my dancing, too.


	4. Chapter IV

Author's notes: And here comes the first plot-twist. I won't spoil it to you, though. Read and find out for yourselves.

chris063 – Major thank you. Read on.

Urazz - I hope the wait was not too long… thanks and read on.

drizztsdeath – oh, don't you worry about that.

Jellyman + Squirt – Thanks. Here's the next part.

X X X X

Chapter IV

X X X X

I. Am. Royally. Screwed.

No, really, I am. I, Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand… have failed. Those two statements just don't fit together! I never, ever, fail an assignment. I… I don't know what to say.

I blended with the surroundings. I had the disguise, the plan, the chance… and I still failed.

I was sitting with my back to a larger obelisk-shaped rock in the Tatooine desert. I had my usual black jumpsuit and violet cape back, because I definitely didn't want to wander around the planet in Arica (that was my alias at Jabba´s) clothes. My hair had its normal color – flame golden red – back. How, I have no idea. But I was glad to be back in my attire.

Jabba had decided to drop Skywalker co. into the pit. That meant the entire Palace was going to party. Or so I had thought. Someone had to stay back home… and guess who had to stay? They had no need for dancers on the Sail Barge. Just the band. I requested, asked, and begged no effect. Oh, and the Hutt eventually lost patience and fired me. Big deal. Of course, I had to kill a couple of Gammoreans, since getting sacked from a Hutt´s Palace isn't exactly standard procedure… but I was successful and the Gammoreans were now bacon-based products. That, unfortunately, didn't make up for the fact that I missed my big opportunity.

There were still chances to get to Skywalker – I didn't know where Jabba´s went, but the Hutt didn't leave the planet, since I could sense Skywalker´s aura… miles and miles away. Great.

I finally stood up, after the melancholy of recalling the previous assignments (much tougher than this one, I might add) that I've completed perfectly. And here, I failed to kill a stupid quasi-hero farmboy. That really infuriated me.

The worst thing I felt, however, was fear. At any moment, my Master could call me via our Force Bond. Lying to the Emperor? Hah! That was next to impossible, even if he wouldn't be able to read my mind. I had to come up with a plan. And fast. One small failure means nothing if I achieve the goal of my mission, right?

And then, I heard it.

_'Mara Jade._' The voice in my head was unmistakable (plus, I was alone out in the desert).

_'I am here, Master._' I immediately replied. Keeping Palpatine waiting was not wise.

_'You have failed me, my Hand.' _It was as if someone had slapped me in the face. He didn't hurt me in any way, but I knew that physical torture was not the worst punishment he could dish out. But the pure hated truth in that statement made me wince. I knew he was right.

_'The Hutt had refused to let me to the Sail Barge, Master. I tried…'_

_'Be silent, Jade.' _He snapped at me. I obliged happily, since I truly didn't know what to say. How was I to explain this?

_'Your task is over, return to the Imperial Palace. Skywalker shall be dealt with later. You will receive further instructions there.'_

My mind suddenly started working at astonishing rate. Skywalker was planning something. He wanted to get away. Which meant…

_'Master, I believe I know what Skywalker is planning._' I quickly thought.

Silence. Then… '_Speak.'_

_'He was missing his lightsaber at the Hutt's Palace._' I explained. '_I believe he plans to somehow escape his execution. If he does, I could track down his vessel and kill him before he leaves the planet.' _I added hopefully.

For half a minute, I was in agony. I knew that trying to pry into the Emperor's thoughts would be insane. I had to wait for his response. And as cruel laughter sounded in my head, I knew that I have won.

'_You never cease to amuse me, Mara Jade.' _My Master thought to me, _'Very well. Consider this a second chance_.' I really brightened up, '_But you won't kill Skywalker on Tatooine._' Can you spell 'downright confusion'? _'Follow his ship. Find out where he's headed and report whatever you find out back to me. There must be some Jedi alive, one that has survived Lord Vader's purges – Skywalker couldn't have learnt all he knows on his own. He doesn't have the knowledge needed for such an achievement. Locate his Master and eliminate them. Then you can turn your attention to Skywalker.'_

_'I will not fail you, Master.' _I thought, my thoughts showing sincerity.

_'See that you do not, Mara Jade.' _The eerie voice boomed in my head, but I didn't shiver as others would. I was Force-bonded to the Emperor, and that allowed me to sense his emotions and prepare myself for any kind of actions. Whether I could resist the Sith Lord's power was another thing. '_For you will deeply regret it if you do.'_

But he already punished me. He knew that living with the knowledge that I have failed, that I have been given a ´second chance´ to complete my assignment, was the greatest of punishments he could dish out. I shoved my thoughts away – I couldn't afford to get desperate. Cold logic. I had to remain calm.

I sensed that the Emperor had returned to his own thoughts, mentally dismissing me. I exhaled loudly – it went bad, but I expected worse. As degrading and embarrassing as this second chance was, it was another chance. And I wouldn't waste it. I stood up, and bolted to my ship (which was still intact, since I hid it very well). I immediately began tracking the nearest signal. Several miles from me, an X-wing must have beeped once, since I located it. With a smug smirk, I set the pre-launch sequences and guided my TIE fighter to the horizon.


	5. Chapter V

Author´s notes: The plot-twist starts now. And so we head for planet no. 2. But that´s the next chapter, folks!

Jellyman Squirt – Thanks. I try to write each of my characters as I would respond in the situation given. Palps is a joy to write. You´ll be seeing more of him. Mara/Palpatine? (Mental image appears) Ahh!!! My poor innocent teenage mind!!! AAAH!!!!!!!

Urazz – I share that option. Read on.

X X X

Chapter V

X X X

My TIE fighter landed in a safe distance from the spot where I picked up Skywalker´s signal. Normally, my missions included and all that came with assassinations – stealth, camouflage, etc., but rarely did I have to track a victim. In fact, I have never tracked one victim to another. This would yet prove interesting.

I quickly made my way through the rough terrain. Although I could sense Skywalker´s presence, I wasn't about to tempt the Force by being complacent once again. One failure was quite enough for today... and for my career as well. If Vader would find out about this... I'd rather not think about it.

In truth, I have watched the man for many years now... not out of any romantic interest, though. As if anyone could feel something for that walking talking toaster. Yep, toaster. I´ve seen him fry his victims... though he prefers to choke them.

Rather, I watch him as an enemy, as a rival. And I knew he has been watching me. I suppose he was never too pleased with the fact that Palpatine had trained someone else in the art of the Dark Side. If he would find out about this... I can see it now.

"A failure, isn't it, Jade?" he would jeer, "The Emperor surely wasn't too pleased. Considering the training you've been given, you should be able to do better. And you consider yourself worthy of the gift of the Force... such incompetence is the reason why the Jedi have not foreseen their doom."

As much as I hate to admit it... he would be right. I was downright depressed by the situation. I could only hope that once Skywalker and his Master are dead, the Emperor's anger would diminish. My work is my life and my life is my work. I have no idea what I would do if something would change that.

'Get philosophical once the job's done, Jade.' I told myself, snapping out of my hyperactive imagination. I found Skywalker´s X-wing without much trouble – it was hidden, but not well enough for an Imperial agent to miss. The Sand People probably wouldn't spot it, though. Not that I'm surprised – Skywalker´s records say he grew up on this rock. I could almost pity the farmboy. Almost being the keyword.

No astromech droid, no high-quality security. I sliced the system without any problems. After overcoming (partially, anyway) the temptation of planting a thermal detonator into his ship (one that would activate the minute he would start the engines... no. I need to find his Master), I checked the logs as to find out where our little Rebel has been for the past few months. Might be some useful information for the Empire. If I could uncover a Rebel Base... ah...

"Wonderful, isn't it, Lord Vader?" I could say, "The Rebel Base in its full 'glory'. I know you have been searching for it for so long. Too bad someone more... resourceful... had more luck."

The luck comment... I knew well there was only the Force, so this little mockery of his own teachings would be very satisfying. I shut down the systems and hopped out of the vessel, crawling under it. I doubted Skywalker´s Force senses were honed well enough to notice electronic devices... and this little homing beacon I was currently planting was highly effective. Similar to the one that led us to the Yavin IV station, just improved. A final click and the faint red light indicated that the beacon was set. And with a victorious smirk, I set out back to my ship.

I have no idea how long I've waited. I constantly kept thinking about the mission. I was going to face a Jedi – a fully trained Jedi Master. I mean, I knew how to fight with a lightsaber and use the Force, but I also knew this would be a challenge. Whenever I used my saber, the only resistance I encountered was blaster fire. The fools. Vibroblades might be quite ancient, but they´re effective. Bet they never heard of cortosis, either. But I was quite happy with the fact that I could complete the job without problems.

I was also wondering who the Jedi in question is. Only a powerful one could have survived the purges. Or he or she was lucky enough to avoid Vader´s attention. Not that that was too hard – who do you think suggested to the Emperor that the fleet should also scan seemingly lifeless barren wastelands for the Rebels? No one knows how long it would have taken them to uncover the Hoth base without my intervention... of that of the Emperor. I was invisible in the Empire and comfortable as such.

Finally, I saw a speeder (or something that seemed like one) in the distance. I took out my electrobioculars... carefully avoiding reflecting the sun... and looked at the thing again. It seemed like one of Jabba´s speeders, from what I saw of his estate. And I clearly saw the people there, too.

There were the two droids, reflecting the suns clearly. The Wookie, Chewbacca. I could see Solo and the Princess, still dressed in Jabba´s outfit for whores (oh, excuse me, "dancers") and another human man. I immediately searched the databank for the face – designation: Lando Calrissian. Ah, so that was the guy who caused Vader´s failure on Bespin. And then there was the person I was looking for. Skywalker.

I quickly bolted behind a large rock and crouched with my back to it. I didn't need eyes to see, or ears to hear. I had the Force.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid, you were pretty good out there." I think that was Solo.

"I had a lot of help. Think nothing of it." Skywalker noted, shrugging the thanks off. So much for heroism.

"No, I'm thinking a lot about it." Solo persisted, "That carbon freeze was the closest thing to dead there is. And it wasn't just sleepin'. It was a big wide awake nothing!" I barely restrained myself from sniggering.

"I'll see you back at the fleet." Skywalker said with a slight chuckle.

"Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?" Solo asked.

"I have a promise I have to keep first... to old friend." Ah, finally. Now, can we drop the suspense and find out who this little friend of yours is?

"Guess I owe you some thanks, too, Lando." Solo said edgily.

"Figured if I left you frozen like that you'd just give me bad luck the rest of my life, so

I might as well get you unfrozen sooner or later." A male voice, which I figured to be Calrissian, noted.

"He means "You're welcome." Organa translated brightly.

"Come on, let's get off this miserable dust ball." Calrissian proposed.

"I'll meet you back at the fleet. You return to the base. I still have to go see someone. I promised to return." Skywalker was saying.

"Why can´t you come with us right away? Is it that important?" Organa wanted to know.

"Trust me, Leia." He retorted, "I gave Master Yoda my word."  
  
The name gave me such a shock that I nearly collapsed. Yoda. Y-O-D-A. I didn't know much about Jedi, or their teachings, but Yoda was legendary.

Consular class Jedi, the eldest member of the late Council, fought in the Clone Wars, defeated Darth Tyranus, my Master´s second apprentice, etc., etc., etc. To say I was stunned was an understatement.

But I recovered fast. I couldn't afford to make a mistake.

"Alright then." Organa said, "Do please hurry, Luke."

"Be safe, Luke." A male voice, which I assumed was Calrissian, added.

"I will. Take care."

A growl and a choking sound, so the Wookie probably hugged Skywalker, almost breaking his bones in the process. Shame that only almost.

After some more farewells, which were so sappy I almost vomited, they finally decided it might be a good idea to leave fast. So, I waited until the Millenium Falcon took off, the X-wing close behind them. My devices had worked – I could clearly hear the crew´s voices, as if I was sitting in Skywalker´s X-wing myself.

"Hurry. The Alliance should be assembled by now." Organa said through the comlink.

"I will."

"Hey, Luke, thanks. Thanks for comin' after me. Now I owe you one." Solo added. The contact was broken after that one, and all I could hear was the beeping of an R2 unit.

"That's right, Artoo. We're going to the Dagobah system." Skywalker said. I counted to ten, calmed myself when the ships disappeared out of sight, then bolted for my TIE. If what I know about Dagobah is true, the darkness is strong there... but whether it is strong enough to help me defeat a legend that literally popped out of nowhere remains to be seen.


	6. Chapter VI

Author's notes: Sorry for the long break, I had no ideas.

Urazz – thanks. Read on.

X X X

Chapter VI

X X X X

The flight to Dagobah was short enough – the Sluis Sector was quite close to Tatooine (Arkanis Sector, just to be proper). I kept a fair distance between Skywalker and myself – I actually took a shorter route, just to keep at least a few parsecs between us. I could afford it – the homing beacon was secure. And I knew his destination.

Dagobah was known for only one thing – marshes, swamps and all the nasty critters that were there. A Jedi could have chosen a better accommodation, really. But I was at least grateful that I didn't have to go to Myrkr. Still, I didn't like the prospect of having to crawl through the mud. If it wasn't a direct order from my Master, not even a hungry horde of nexus chasing me would persuade me to do this.

I tried to detect the slimy greenish rock for Force Sensitivity. A whole lot of creatures lived there, but none of them was that strong in the Force. But I sensed strong darkness from one part of the planet... drawing me to the spot. I figured if I'm supposed to wait for Skywalker for the next few hours or more, I should prepare my camp. Fortunately, I knew the planet's climate – otherwise I would have crashed pretty badly, I'm sure. The landing wasn't all smooth, but I can fly anything. For the first time, I actually appreciated the TIE fighter I was piloting – it was small, so it got around the trees just fine. It took me some time to find a spot that wasn't an obvious swamp (and TIE fighters usually don't land on ground – they use the special hangar equipment in order to keep the wings undamaged. Lucky I was smart enough to pick one with short bent wings.)

I got out of my TIE and observed the surroundings. I immediately came to the conclusion that I don't like the planet. So, I have to find Yoda. Great. You know, those records about his greatness are really cool... except they don't bother mention what species the guy is!! That was absolutely frustrating! And, of course, no holographic references, either. All information about the Jedi was wiped out. Thanks so much, Vader.

The only thing that struck me as logical was to find that source of darkness. The fact that I have no idea what it is or whether a certain Jedi Master wouldn't go for my throat once I get there really pissed me off.

Blasters wouldn't be much good against all the vines and plants around me. My TIE was now secured – locked and coded with the newest imperial sequences – so I wasn't really afraid about anything happening to it. I took out my lightsaber and began making a route to the point I was drawn to. It was no easy task – I'm no weakling, even though I'm not the tallest person in the galaxy. I do a lot of physical working out, but even with a lightsaber, this was exhausting.

Finally, I sliced my way to a clearing. Panting slightly, I realized I had to sit down. These two Jedi have proven themselves far more trouble than they're worth. My senses kicked in, suddenly. Something was here. I... couldn't place the feeling. It felt like...

"Hello." an elderly voice said from behind me. Before it finished the word, I was already on my feet, blaster pointed at the source of the response. The creature (whatever it was) seemed to be only two feet tall, green, with pointy ears and deep eyes. It carried a walking stick and was dressed in rags.

When it saw my blaster, it raised its arms defensively. "Away with your weapon. I mean you no harm." It peeked from behind its hands, "Know you, I do not. What brings you here, I am wondering."

I tilted my head to the side, "What's it to you, greenie?"

The creature shook its head, "Live here, I do. Uncommon, visitors are."

My blaster remained in position as I sensed the creature out. It seemed harmless, but looks could be deceiving. Somehow, it seemed to notice my attempt. It chuckled.

"Untrusting, you are."  
  
"In my experience, there's no such thing as trust." I snapped, but lowered my blaster, holstering it once more. "I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Looking?" The creature repeated, excitedly. "Found you have someone, hmm?"

I snorted, "I'm not looking for conversation. I'm looking for Yoda."

"Yoda?" the imp asked.

"Yes, Yoda. Jedi Master, or so I've heard."

"Ooh. Jedi, you are?" it asked.

I grimaced, "Not exactly."

"Then why you seek Yoda?"

"My Master sends a message to him."

The creature's excitement didn't seem to fade – evidently, it never heard of Emperor Palpatine. But... "Ah. Your master, servants he needs to talk to friends?"  
  
"You're a little too inquisitive for your own good, greenish imp." I growled. I was really irritated by the conversation now. But then I stopped. "What are you? I can sense..." I stopped. The thing was Force Sensitive! My lightsaber was immediately in my hand. "Identify yourself or I'll destroy you in the name of the Emperor!"

The creature, which by now I have assumed was Yoda, lowered his head and shook it sadly. That was it. Jedi Master or no, he was going down. I swung my saber at the creature – an attack that it dodged with ease. Another attempted attack was avoided with the most acrobatic move that consisted out of flips and somersaults. Suffice it say that I was stunned enough to stop attacking. And I felt my lightsaber fly out of my hand, ending up deactivated in the creature's hand.

My eyes narrowed as he examined the weapon, "Well crafted, this weapon is. Construct it, Vader or the Emperor did?"

"Neither. I'm fully capable of constructing a lightsaber myself, thank you very much." I hissed.

Yoda shook his head, "The Dark Side in you, I sense. Taught by the Emperor, you were."

"How can you tell?" I asked suspiciously.

Yoda chuckled slightly, "A Force bond in your mind, there is. Binding you to him." I sensed something in the back of my mind... but it wasn't the bond... "Shielded it, I have. While here you are, contact him, you cannot."

I didn't have to guess whether he was telling the truth – I tried to call my Master several times before he shielded our bond completely, but something kept blocking it. What did the imp want? If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it already.

"Correct, you are." I jumped. Clearly, he was reading my mind. Bugger. He smiled, "Know why you came, I do. But allow you to kill him, I cannot."  
  
"Well then we really do have a problem." I hissed. "Because I have to kill him. It was a direct order."

"Try you may, but strong he has grown. Defeat you, he would." Yoda noted calmly. "Strong in the Force, you are. Train you, I could."  
  
Now I snorted. What was the guy thinking?! I came to kill him and his brat – end of argument! I didn't come here to learn about some ancient Jedi ways that don't work either way!  
  
"Headstrong, you are." Yoda commented, "But unleash your full potential, Palpatine would never allow. A threat to him, you could become. Efficient, you are. Vader's place, you want. Soon, Palpatine´s throne, desire you would."  
  
I tried to block him out of my mind. So what if I wanted to get higher on the food chain? It was the way of the Sith.

Yoda suddenly chuckled, "Even of the Sith, little you know."

I give up. I really give up. That thing thinks he knows me better than I do! Fine. Let's see what he has to say. I can still kill him later... but the fact that I was forcibly separated from my Master frightened me slightly. I never felt like this, this... alone.

"A Jedi is never alone." Yoda noted. I looked at him once again. "Who I am, you know. What your name is, young one?"

"They call me Emperor's Hand."

"Then I will call you Mara Jade." He noted, smiling slightly.


	7. Chapter VII

Author's notes: Well, this was really tough to write. It's based on the moment Mara finds out the truth from the Noghri, but I had to add the flashbacks to completely convince her that it's not some Jedi trick. I hope it's realistic... and I'd really appreciate reviews of this chapter. Many thanks, guys.

King of the world – no one dares disobey the Mad King, including me. Here is the next chapter, my liege. :)

Sithspawned – thanks. Here you go.

Urazz – well, you know Yoda – he had to tease her a bit. Plus, I love when he goes all "Ooh." I found the original script of ESB on the net, so some of the lines came from there.

X X X X

Chapter VII

X X X X

"Calm, you must be. Of emotion, clear your mind, you must."

I've been listening to the imp for about ten minutes and his grammar was already annoying me. Not that I wasn't listening to what he was saying, but it was all so... different. Whereas the Dark Side required passion and emotion, the Light seemed to be based on emptiness. This would prove difficult.

I shook my head in frustration – I have never tried meditation before and trying to learn it in a few minutes seemed impossible. But the fact that my Master was no longer... present, you could say, made emptying my mind somewhat easier. It really seemed to be a void, without the bond. Strange, really. I felt... peaceful. Somewhat peaceful.

Yoda nodded in approval, "Good, good. Without Palpatine´s influence, focus clearly, you can. Strong hold over you he has, not easily broken. Placed at a young age, the Force bond was. Through it, enslaved you, he had. A threat to him, you could be, if discovered your own abilities, you would."

"Why?" I frowned, my eyes still closed. "Vader wields the Force freely and my Master never thought him to be a threat. At least until your Boy Wonder appeared."

I sensed that Yoda arched an eyebrow, but was amused at the same time. After a moment of silence, "What of Vader, you know?"

"The last of the Jedi, the last of the Sith Lords. Powerful, cruel, but at the same time, foolish. Not exactly my favorite person." I said flatly.

"And of Skywalker?"

I shrugged slightly, "All Rebels are alike. This one thinks he's mighty because he doesn't decapitate himself when he swings a lightsaber. Nothing special."

"The true meaning of your mission, hidden, the Emperor has. A tool, you were to be."

"The Emperor's orders are not to be questioned." I retorted, slightly snappishly. I was finding it difficult to stay calm – I wasn't exactly sure who my mentor was anymore. Was it the one I called Master my whole life, or the one who's words I was listening to now?

Suddenly, "Son of Vader, Skywalker is."

My eyes popped wide open, though I made no other move. The statement... that... no...no...

I observed the Jedi's face, searching for any hint of sarcasm, any kind of lie...but saw nothing but the truth there. He dropped any kind of mental barriers, even opened his mind to me. My vision became clouded, before I "appeared" in a completely strange environment.

I saw some sort of building – it was like a vision, but it was too realistic. I was sitting in a comfortable chair in a circular chamber, an aura of compassion surrounding me. My black outfit was gone, replaced by simple robes. Next to me sat an obviously tall, dark skinned bald man, dressed in a mahogany cloak and coffee colored robes, not so different from mine. I didn't fail to notice the lightsaber on his belt. I then noticed that there were others in the room... I quickly counted the chairs – there were twelve of them, including mine. Their occupants were all sorts of humanoid species, but they all had three similarities. One – lightsabers, two – similar robes, three – Force strong auras that radiated something indefinable, something I couldn't quite describe. It was strong like the Dark Side, but it felt... warm. Welcoming. Pure.

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later." I heard myself saying. It was then that I noticed that there were people standing inside the circle – two men and a young boy, who seemed about eight or nine.

The taller man, the one whose aura reminded me so much of my own, frowned, "I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go."

Anakin... the name was familiar. I remembered vaguely that the data my Master showed me also included no information about Skywalker´s parents. Just their names – such records usually at least give a hint about their location or occupation. There was nothing there. Just the brief note that both were dead. Anakin. I think that was the father's name, yes. That made me realize that I was sitting among a group of Jedi – most probably Masters. And if Yoda was telling the truth, Darth Vader junior has just been rejected as a would-be Jedi apprentice. I didn't understand why.

"He is your ward, Qui-Gon...we will not dispute that." The man that was the first one I noticed said.

"Don't train him. Take him with you, but don't train him!" I added. I wasn't using Yoda-speak? Cool. Qui-Gon frowned. I didn't hear anything else... the sound had faded... and soon, the image did as well.

I was in a palace, though it certainly wasn't the dark Imperial Palace on Coruscant. Rather, it was full of light, goodness... as was the young man kneeling in front of me. By now, I had figured that I was reliving Yoda´s history, but it seemed that my height had remained realistic – I assume the man was kneeling because he wanted to look Yoda in the eye (and show the elderly Jedi respect). He seemed to be about as old as I am. And I have to say, for a Jedi, he was quite attractive. I sensed power around him... but grief as well.

"I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must." he said, lowering his gaze for a moment, as if the idea of disobeying the Council repulsed him, but he knew he had to hold true to his word. It would seem that Qui-Gon was dead, since this guy had to promise him to do something Qui-Gon himself wanted to do.

To my great surprise, I snorted, "I sense Qui-Gon's defiance in you. You don't need that." I paused, observing him for a second. "The Council agrees." I wearily admitted, "Young Skywalker will be your apprentice."

Again, I lost the image... replaced by quick flashes – a discussion with a group of Senators, where a human female (who somehow reminded me of Organa) asked me: "Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?" What caught my eye was Palpatine in the background – somewhat...younger. And his eyes weren't golden, from what I could see. Pre-Imperial days... the Old Republic.

I was talking to a young man – he seemed barely out of his teens – and I recognized him as Vader when he strode away from me, in the familiar brisk, I'm-better-than-you manner. Plus, he was the only Jedi wearing so much black. It was strange to look into a face different than the black breath mask and know that it was the same person I loathed and feared at the same time. The fact I still sensed the same goodness as in the other Jedi within him unsettled me. This was a really weird day.

I sat in a floating chair, in a spectacular temple. My surroundings practically oozed with power. I briefly caught a glimpse of the enormous room behind a large window we were walking past. Dozens of Jedi.

It seemed was discussing something with the man who was sitting next to me in the first vision and (to my surprise) the now changed young man who accepted Vader as his apprentice. I only recognized him because of the aura – his looks had changed quite a bit.

I was visiting a planet where all was white... tall slender aliens... and stormtroopers (though their helmets were funny). I was commanding stormtroopers, rescuing a bunch of Jedi from an arena filled with odd battle droids and dead beasts.

Then, I slowly walked into a dark chamber and faced an aristocratic-looking man, who seemed to have had pretty much kicked the crap out of Vader (how amusing) and his Master – both of them were on the ground nearby. I also noticed Vader had his first arm cut off. When I saw the all-too-familiar Force lightning heading my way, fear flashed through me. But my right hand instinctively flew up, palm opened... captured the bolt and I sent it right back. The man dodged and tried to fry me again. I absorbed the lightning this time.

I was stunned – I've never seen anyone handle the Force like that before. It seemed impossible! The lightning is considered to be one of the things Jedi could never use – and yet Yoda turned it against this Sith... Darth Tyranus, perhaps? I knew that my Master had apprentices before Vader, but they were all failures. A green lightsaber flied into my hand after the man admitted that this duel could only be fought with lightsabers... and the speed, the power Yoda (or I?) used during this duel was amazing. But thanks to the fact Vader had to survive, the Sith fled, knowing Yoda had to be noble and save him.

I was sitting in the Council chambers once again, saddened. I felt weary, though not from the battle. Something had happened... I lost something important to me. And danger. Danger was near.

"I must admit without the clones, it would not have been a victory." Vader's former Master said from nearby.

"Victory? Victory, you say?"I piped up. "Not a victory, it was a defeat... Master Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan? As in Obi-Wan Kenobi? That was a Republic general, an offensive is named after him, I think. So that would mean... oh, crap. "The Clone War has begun!"The...Clone War? So the Jedi will soon be wiped out... so... no!

I was suddenly blocked out of Yoda´s mind, though gently. I was stupefied. I couldn't think. Because I realized one thing. My Master wanted Skywalker dead as a personal revenge on Vader... not for his own sake. Not because it was vital for the Empire. I wasn't a servant – I was a mere tool. A tool of the Emperor, a puppet – and he was pulling my strings. My life, my entire purpose broke into pieces. How...? Why...? Have I not served him faithfully? Then why did he consider me a mere tool?

I was confused. This wasn't what... who... I wanted to be. I would serve the Emperor, but not as a tool! I am a person, a human being, who chooses to be a weapon of the Empire. But... I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to have a choice. _My_ decision to serve the Empire. _My_ reasons to kill Skywalker. Not like this.

"Light and Dark, in each of us, it is. But the choice what to become we want, we all have." Yoda softly said, "Rest, young Mara. There is no emotion; there is peace."

I nodded, gritting my teeth. I had to be strong. I closed my eyes, remembering those two sentences as if my life depended on it, and finally, for the first time, united my mind completely with the Force. I have never felt so free.


	8. Chapter VIII

Author's notes: Enter Luke Skywalker, folks! I had a lot of fun writing the Mara/Luke interaction… I'm really getting into Mara's character now, so I'll put in as many original ideas as I can think of.

Tempest in Blue – he really has to get there someday, huh? Rebel ships are slow… ad a detour to the mix and there you have it. Thanks for reading, here you have the next chapter.

X X X

Chapter VIII

X X X X

I have no idea how long I spent sitting there, cross-legged, my mind far away from my body. But I was motionless and calm. Peaceful. And sometimes, when I regained consciousness enough to stop my mind from getting lost in the Force, I could sense… something different about myself. There was something new within my mind. Not an artificial bond or some new belief. It seemed to be uncertainty. Did the Force want me to be here, today and hear all this? I don't know. One thing was certain – the days of blind following were over. It's hard to give this… this Sith live of mine, up. Yes, I was a Sith.

I saw many things when Yoda allowed me to enter his mind. And seeing a real, "true" Sith as the Sith themselves would say was both fascinating and frightening. I saw a darkness, which I only knew from Vader and my… no, he's not my Master anymore. He's the Galactic Emperor. The Dark Lord of the Sith. A darkness that was so alluring and fascinating, my ambitious thoughts drew me to him. Yet at the same time, the hatred, anger, the pure venom I sensed there… I sensed corruption. The Dark Side had a strong hold over him, and he was fool enough to think it was the other way around. He, like myself, wanted to be a master of the Force and let himself be controlled by a power greater than he. Just like me.

What am I now, really? A Sith? A Jedi? Or just… a nobody?

I opened my eyes slowly, the sounds of a ship landing shattering my calm. Standing up, my eyes followed the still tiny X-wing. Farmboy was finally here. Took him long enough, too. Who designed the Rebel hyperspace routes, anyway? Probably some Imperial.

It took a while for Skywalker to land, but I might as well forgive him the sluggish piloting – the environment here was not exactly hospitable. He probably had some experience from the last time he ended up here, so scratch that thought.

He didn't even notice my presence – not the rather eye-catching TIE fighter landed nearby, what amused me. My black clothes blended with the surroundings rather well, so I quietly crept a few feet away. This first meeting wouldn't be pleasurable for either of us. Unfortunately, given the situation, it probably wouldn't be the last one.

The R2 droid he had with him beeped slightly, rotating its head, probably in search of Yoda. Can't blame him, though – the Jedi had a knack for appearing at the most inconvenient moments and scaring the hell out of people. No wonder no one visited him around here.

Since there were no other sentients around, I was very amused to see Skywalker move rather slowly and quietly. The silence was starting to irritate me. Time for a dramatic entrance.

"Detours aren't what they used to be, huh?" I asked out loud, casually, folding my arms. The way Skywalker jumped when he realized there were other beings there made me wonder what effect would real-time stealth and a simple "Boo!" have.

He regained his posture, thought, and gazed at me with a mix of surprise, amusement and some relief. The R2 unit beeped warily, almost hiding behind its master. Well, droids _are_ smarter than sentients.

"Apparently not." Skywalker noted, as if we were discussing the weather, really. But he was wary of me – he was rather terrible at hiding his emotions. "Since you followed me here."

I laughed, "Followed you? You wouldn't keep up with a granite slug with that trash can!" I nodded in the direction of his ship. It was really in a bad state. "I've been waiting for hours."

"Who are you?" he asked, "I can… sense the Force within you. But you're not a Jedi. Who are you?"

"A Jedi, she is not." A familiar voice said from the direction of Yoda´s hut, and we both saw the miniature Jedi walking towards us, rather briskly considering the fact he was using a walking stick. "But become one, she could. Finished meditating, you have, Mara?" Yoda said, turning to me. I nodded. "Good, good." He coughed. Wait a second… he never coughed before. What? "Luke Skywalker, already you know." Skywalker seemed more puzzled by the minute as I smirked darkly. "Luke – Mara Jade, this is. Unexpected but welcome visitor, she is."

"Ben never mentioned other surviving Force users." Skywalker noted, his guard dropping a bit. Who's Ben, by the way? Guess I'll find out later.

"Other than Vader and the Emperor?" Yoda chuckled and coughed again. That was worrying me. "Nothing is as it seems, Luke. Cunning, the Emperor is. A group of Force users, collected, he has. Trained them in the twisted teachings of the Dark Side, he has. Emperor's Hands, they are called." Under any other circumstances, my eyes would have widened. I would have protested, claimed that I was the only Emperor's Hand… but I saw enough to believe this otherwise shocking information. It had to be the truth. There were more than one elite assassins in the Imperial Inner Court. Of course, Skywalker expressed his disbelief. And more importantly, he became extremely wary of me. I smirked.

"How am I supposed to kill you when the imp has my lightsaber? Sheesh, Skywalker, they said you were intelligent. I guess farmboy genes never stop kicking in." Despite his half-scowl, I could see he noticed I was unarmed and outnumbered. And he probably also sensed the confusion within me.

"Then… the Emperor sent you to kill me?" I nodded, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I doubt he would send out a welcoming committee for nothing." He shrugged, "So what happens now?"

"Now, you will eat." Yoda decreed. He didn't even give us a chance to protest – he immediately turned and made his way back to his cottage. I glanced at Skywalker, who smiled faintly. "Rootleaf, probably. We should go – he doesn't like it when the food is cold."

"Fine." I frowned, "One thing before I have to start rejecting your attempts at being friendly, Skywalker – did you notice me at Jabba´s? I don't think you did, but still… I want to know what I'm dealing with."

"So you can kill me later?"

"So I can either tease you about your superior awareness or laugh at you for stepping directly on a trap door." I rolled my eyes, smirking, "How naïve can you get, wandering into unexplored territory AND a Hutt´s palace unarmed? Even rookie Imperial stormtroopers wouldn't do that!"

"I had a plan." Skywalker pouted, "And it worked, as you can see. I survived, my friends did too and we escaped."

"Yeah, and if the Hutt would have allowed me to go to the Sail Barge, there would be one less farmboy in the galaxy. And I would have a new lightsaber." I noted, smirking even wider.

"Well, what happens now?" Skywalker asked. The hint was clear. _Will you try to kill me or will we form some shaky truce until we finish this training?_

"Listen, Skywalker." I said calmly, my face now expressionless. "I know about a thousand ways how to kill you. If I'd have to, I'd chase you around the entire galaxy and find you. I was taught the most modern Imperial espionage techniques and I'm a fully competent assassin. If I wouldn't have encountered our green little friend, by now, you would be a cool smoking corpse on the ground," I noted, revealing the hidden blaster Yoda didn't take away from me. I holstered it after a second. Somehow, the urge to shoot him wasn't as great as it was a few hours ago. "But you aren't. Doesn't that give you a hint?"

Skywalker smiled, extending an arm to me, "Truce?"

I grimaced and took it, "Truce." But I immediately released it.

He raised an eyebrow, "Am I really that frightening to you?" It was a clear joke. Still, I had to roll my eyes.

"The farmboy genes and the Rebel disease. Who knows what other germs you carry, Skywalker? You could be contagious."

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" I bet he knew the answer before he even asked. I grinned. Probably for the first time, it wasn't as malicious as intended to be.

"Not on your life, Skywalker. Not that the life in question will last long, with all the crap you do and the battalion of Imperials wanting to go for your throat. You're not a very popular dinner guest with us."

He smiled. Was he doing that on purpose? Yep, the "let's-be-friends-even-though-you-tried-to-kill-me" thing was probably here. You just wait, farmboy. And watch your back. "At least the Jedi are more hospitable." He went to Yoda´s cottage. The R2 droid beeped at me for a second before my death-glare silenced it, so I followed Skywalker.

The cottage was very, VERY small. There was only one room in it, Yoda-sized. It was cozy, I have to admit that, but only for people the same size as the owner. And there weren't many of those around these days. Certainly not me or certainly not me. I was the last to enter, so I immediately saw Yoda in the corner. Skywalker seemed edgy or something.

"Hmm. That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?" Yoda suddenly noted. It was meant for Skywalker, and he knew it. He looked away, embarrassed.

"No... of course not."

That guy had no idea how to lie. And Yoda thought so as well – he chuckled, "I do, yes, I do! Sick have I become. Old and weak." He grinned impishly (nice description, by the way, considering his height) and crooked a wrinkled finger, "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hmm?" Chuckling, coughing, he hobbled over toward his bed. "Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have." Yoda sat himself on his bed, with great effort.

"Master Yoda, you can't die." Skywalker noted.

"I second that statement." I said bluntly.

Yoda shook his head and crawled under the sheets, resting. "Strong am I with the Force... but not that strong! Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things ... the way of the Force."

"But I need your help. I've come back to complete the training." Skywalker said. Almost desperately.

"No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need." Yoda sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. If only the situation wasn't so tense…

"Then I am a Jedi?" Skywalker asked.

"Ohhh. Not yet. One thing remains: Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will."

"What about me?" I whispered. Skywalker seemed anxious to ask something else (I had a hunch), so he ignored me. But Yoda looked at me and managed a weary smile. "Saw much, you have, through the Force. Learn that, you can. Remember it, you will. When broken, your bond with the Emperor will be, shattered, your connection to the Force could be. Strong, you must remain. Focused. Continue meditating. Soon, find your way to the Light, you will. And great Jedi, you will become."

Skywalker finally mustered enough courage to ask… and confirmed my hunch. "Yoda... is Darth Vader my father?"

An odd, sad smile passed through Yoda´s face. I saw compassion and sadness. Weariness of the burden he carried. The last of the Jedi, the specters of the past. The final flicker of hope of good. He turned away.

"Mmm... rest I need. Yes... rest."

I knew the answer to Skywalker´s question, but he had to hear his Master say it. And I had to hear it again. The reason why I'm doing all this. Why I'm abandoning my past.

"Yoda, I must know."

"Your father he is." Skywalker winced. I exhaled quietly. Again, the truth was hard to take. But I held out and calmed myself. "Told you, did he?"

"Yes."

I saw the concern in Yoda´s eyes. "Unexpected this is, and unfortunate..."

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?"

"No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him... that incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden were you."

"Well, I'm sorry."

The disease was taking hold of the Jedi Master – I could sense his weariness even as he repeated the basic Jedi tenet. "Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The Dark Side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny." With a great effort, Yoda managed to speak again. "Luke...Luke...Do not...Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Mara… Mara will help you, know Palpatine well, she does." Yoda turned to me, the compassion in his eyes immense. I could sense regret from him as well. He regretted he couldn't train me more. Show me more. But I wouldn't forget Yoda… or forgive Palpatine. I would remember. "Mara… remember what you have learned and hold out against his power, you can… When gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be. Luke…the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke... There is... another...Sky...Sky...walker."


	9. Chapter IX

Author's notes: I don't really have anything to say besides the fact I'm enjoying writing the fic right now, so I'll update as fast as I can.

korrd - whoa... many questions and I can´t really answer them. Well, this chapter answers one of them. And it does say angst/**romance **doesn´t it? But I´m not sure yet. Many thanks and read on.

Urazz – you think so? Well, this should make it up to you.

Chapter IX

X X X X

"There is… another…Sky… Skywalker…" Those words had a large impact both on me and Skywalker. Even more so when the tiny corpse of the ancient Jedi disappeared after a few seconds. Disappeared. Into thin air. And a noticeable ripple passed through the Force. I could sense it clearly. Strangely, the Light remained strong where Yoda´s body lied seconds ago, despite the planet's strong Dark Side aura.

I was confused. Another Skywalker? I knew of only two Skywalkers – Vader and, well, farmboy. But he also knew about Vader. Maybe Vader's wife was alive? That would make sense – technically, she was a Skywalker. But that somehow seemed ridiculous. I didn't know much about love, but I was told that it's a confusing emotion – and I never sensed anything like that from Vader. He was pretty good at hiding emotions, I admit, and it was hard to crack the enraged surface that fascinated me. There was so much hatred and venom within him; it really seemed to be impossible. So, either the wife was dead and that really pissed him off and he turned bad because of that, or he didn't know about her being alive. I somehow doubted she was with the Empire – I learned about Sith through Yoda´s memories.

The Sith feel no fear. The Sith feel no doubt. The Sith will reign the galaxy triumphant.

For how long, though?

It was then when I noticed that Skywalker was gone.

I rushed out of the hut, taking the one thing that caught my eye with me – a neatly wrapped package that pulsated with the Force, like a beating heart. It was rather small, but something told me I should take it.

"Wait, Skywalker!" I called after him, rushing to his side as he collapsed to the ground next to his ship, obviously grief- and horror-struck. The last of the Jedi had passed. It was time for some serious action.

"I can't do it, Mara. I can't go on alone."

I rolled my eyes, "Who says you're going alone, farmboy? The imp made it clear that I'm supposed to go with you. Perhaps it was a difficult sentence for you to understand. You probably think on the level of a half-dead bantha, anyway."

He seemed to ignore the final comment, because he didn't even smile. He just looked up at me, quizzically. "I thought the truce is over now. That you'll try to kill me."

"There was never any truce, Skywalker. I don't make deals with people I'm sent to kill. And I wouldn't just try – I would kill you, no problem. But I can just about tolerate you… just about. Don't push me." I added when his eyes seemed to lighten up. He wasn't extremely attractive, but I liked his eyes. There was some sort of… wisdom in them. Something like the Emperor had, but less tainted. Far cleaner. Then I remembered where I saw it for the last time. It was similar to the glint I saw in the eyes of the Jedi Council. Not quite that degree of it, but close enough.

"Yoda will always be with you." I jumped and whirled around, whipping out my blaster. I knew Jedi considered ranged weapons to be crude and almost barbaric, but I still agreed with the Emperor on one thing – use whatever you can. The problem was I didn't see anyone. The voice was familiar… but I couldn't put a face to it.

Skywalker also turned around, to someone I couldn't quite see and…

"Obi-Wan!" he called out, gazing at a random spot of the bushes. I blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Skywalker, I knew you were nuts, but this is a little too much." I noted, holstering my blaster. Skywalker seemed to snap out of his trance, looking back at me. He was confused – I could tell.

"You… don't see him?"

"I see a mad farmboy talking to a bush, thinking it to be a long dead Jedi Master." I snapped. But the voice still unsettled me.

"Then focus." Skywalker urged, "See through the Force."

I rolled my eyes, but glared at the spot, trying to imagine there was someone standing there. It took some effort and I almost stumbled when a presence appeared literally from nowhere, strong, piercingly bright and yet regretful and sad. And the glow formed a shape of a figure, a man whose features I eventually recognized. I have already met him. I knew I have. Because I finally could place a name to the face, the voice, the eyes. This was the young Jedi, eventually Master that had an important role in the memories I saw. This was the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He looked very different from the last time I saw him – for one thing, he was dead. I knew he was dead long before this, of course, but this was… strange. I saw a dead person. One with the Force and yet his presence shone brighter than the others. Stronger. More powerful. More relevant. He was looking directly at me, smiling happily. It was rare smile, and I knew it. As if he knew something I didn't. Well, that was only natural.

Of course, it wouldn't be Skywalker if he wouldn't be the one to ruin the somehow perfect atmosphere, " Why didn't you tell me?" Tell him what? Oh, wait – he didn't know about Vader. Well, I would be outraged if anyone told me Vader was my father, so I can't blame him. The ghost… or apparition… or whatever Obi-Wan Kenobi now was approached us through the swamp. Skywalker continued scowling. "You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father." He did? Well, how better to encourage him to kill Vader? Way to go.

Obi-Wan sighed and sat down next to Skywalker (on a rotten log, I might add), almost wearily. He seemed to be dreading this moment. "You father was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true... from a certain point of view."

Skywalker snorted and turned away, like a pouting kid, "A certain point of view!"

You know, I think I'm beginning to like Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view." More than true. "I don't blame you for being angry. If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't have been for the first time. You see, what happened to your father was my fault." There was a sad pause, during which I recalled my (or Yoda´s) memories of the man who used to be Anakin Skywalker. The good I sensed within him. But something was wrong with it from the beginning. Perhaps the Force wanted it to turn out this way. "Anakin was a good friend." It was hard to imagine for Skywalker – I could tell. The little perfect world he had conjured up, where his father was the perfect Jedi and a great hero came crushing down with the second the truth was revealed. I was unnoticed for the moment, but I continued to listen. "When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong. My pride has had terrible consequences for the galaxy."

There was a moment of silence. I was actually amazed. This man believed he was responsible for Vader… the Empire. And he accepted it.

"There's still good in him." Skywalker suddenly noted, quietly.

I couldn't just watch anymore – I snorted audibly, "Good? In Vader? Open your eyes, farmboy – there are only two completely heartless people I know in the galaxy – the Emperor and Vader. The puppet master and the puppet. Palpatine created Vader as the ideal of a Sith – no fear, no love, no weakness. Only anger. What do you think kept him alive? He already cheated death once!"

Obi-Wan nodded, "That's true. The suit… he wears it because he fell into a lava pit when we dueled for the last time. But then, it wasn't just an exercise anymore. I also thought he could be turned back to the good side. It couldn't be done. He is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil."

"I can't do it, Ben." Skywalker said simply.

"You cannot escape your destiny."

Skywalker shook his head, "I can't kill my own father."

I saw the look of sadness on the elderly Jedi's face. "Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope."

"Yoda spoke of another. And then Mara…"

"Wait a second, both of you." I said, raising my palms defensively. I finally got the attention of both men. "You can't kill Vader… and I can't kill Palpatine. I have a Force bond with him." I explained, earning a surprised glance from Skywalker and a knowing look from Obi-Wan.

He nodded, "So that is how he kept controlling you. He was always cunning. Our ignorance was our doom, it seems." the Jedi sighed, "The other he spoke of is your twin sister, Luke."

"But I have no sister." Skywalker noted bluntly.

"Hmm. To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous."

Skywalker shot a wide-eyed look at me. My eyes also widened when I realized what he might be implying, so I spluttered and shook my head. I actually shivered at the idea. That would be Palpatine´s ultimate revenge and the cruelest prank played on both me and Vader. Imagine that – father and daughter, hating each other for years, concurring each other for over a decade. Without knowing of their relationship. But I looked nothing like the man I saw in Yoda´s memories and I doubted the mother was by any chance a jade-eyed flame-haired redhead. But our personalities were similar – I guess that's why we viewed each other as rivals. But relatives? Me and Vader? That's just too far-fetched. I glanced at Obi-Wan, who smiled at me, almost fatherly. And from that, I knew that from no point of view was Vader my father.

Skywalker noticed it too and thought back for a second. I really saw the mental process on his face as he sorted out the facts, the possibilities and came to a solution. "Leia! Leia's my sister."

My mouth actually fell open when Obi-Wan nodded. There's only one Leia I know. What a dramatic soap opera my life's turned into. "Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit. But they could be made to serve the Emperor. When your father left, he didn't know your mother was pregnant. Your mother and I knew he would find out eventually, but we wanted keep you both as safe as possible, for as long as possible."

"Then it's clear." I noted, shrugging off the shock, "This calls for a suicidal redemption attempt, right?" I glanced at Obi-Wan.

He smiled, "You have more wisdom within you than one would assume, Mara."

"When you see through Yoda´s eyes and watch a few centuries of memories in a span of a few minutes, you gain some wisdom."

"He allowed you to see his past?" Obi-Wan repeated, with great disbelief. But he thought about it for a moment and smiled, "Yoda. He's a Jedi Master for a reason. The Jedi will live on through you, Mara."

"What?" I half-demanded.

"All the things you saw were Jedi teachings, missions… adventures, you might say." He explained, grinning slightly. "He imprinted them into your mind. You could be the key to the rebuilding of the Jedi Order."

Again, I raised my arm. "So I'm some sort of Yoda reincarnation now?"

His grin broadened – I think he likes my humor. "You could put it like that."

"I know nothing of Jedi. Nothing beyond basic facts anyway."

"Do you really? Then what is the Light aura emerging from your pouch?"

I took out the object I took from Yoda´s hut and unwrapped it – and my breath stopped. A perfect hexagonal object, with amazing ornaments, tiny rays of light emerging from it as it touched my palm. It reeked of the Force… the Light Side. I was finally able to recognize it. Skywalker gawped at it, but I recognized it clearly. A holocron. And it drew me to the power of the Light Side. So, even if I wouldn't admit it, Obi-Wan was right. If I were still the Mara Jade I was a few days ago, I would immediately destroy it or confiscate it for Palpatine. Now, it seemed spectacular. I understood how to use it, how to read from it, how to listen to its wisdom. The Light was open to me. And I was being draw to it, despite all my training.

"To be a Jedi, Mara, you must go beyond the Dark Side – a side Palpatine would never let you past. You now feel the Light as well… but the choice still lies in the future. You are much like Vader was… but you have more patience. I have faith in you, Padawan."

"Padawan?" Skywalker repeated, confused.

"The Jedi term for a student of the Force. It means "child of the light". Then I'll have to braid my hair." My hand almost flied to my mouth. Before Obi-Wan said the word, I had no idea what it meant. Now, it seemed to be the most natural thing in the universe. The elderly Jedi smiled. _And you are a child of the light… you can find your way out of the darkness._ That wasn't my thought… not really. Guess telepathy isn't only caused by Force Bonds. I actually smiled at him. I have no idea why – it just seemed appropriate. A moment's euphoria, probably. He told me I have a choice – he gave me hope.

I didn't hesitate this time. I owed this man something now. And I wanted to pay my dues. "Very well then. I still think I'm insane to agree to this, but I think I could help you a bit… with the Rebellion and all. No promises, though." I grinned when Skywalker´s eyes lit up. I wasn't swearing anything near a Wookiee life-debt to him… but I wasn't sure he realized that.

Obi-Wan smiled, but he spoke very calmly. "The final trial awaits you, then. Both of you. You must confront Vader and the Emperor. All depends upon that."

I nodded, "I second that. The second Death Star will soon be ready… and the Emperor will be there to see it done. I know that much."

"Do you know where it is?" Skywalker asked me.

"If the Emperor ever had a conscience, it would be me, farmboy." I joked. But I regained a serious face. "Yeah, that thing doesn't move too quickly. It's hidden well – orbiting the moon of Endor."

"Mara… will you come with me to meet the Rebel leaders? I'm sure Leia and the others will be grateful for any kind of information you can give them."

I sighed, "If they don't shoot me before that happens – I came here with that thing." I said, nodding to the landed TIE fighter.

Skywalker grinned impishly. I was surprised, really. He's capable of scheming? "Not when you're traveling with the farmboy who blew up the Death Star." He is. Not bad for a Rebel farmboy. A sneaky Rebel farmboy, that one.

"At least you're good for something, Skywalker. But they'll think I'm an Imperial spy that fooled the naïve farmboy."

"No one in the Empire knows about you, right?" I nodded, "Then I hereby declare you an escaped Jedi prisoner of the Emperor."

I rolled my eyes, "Are they really that stupid to fall for such a corny trick? Wait –" Skywalker was about to open his mouth, so he closed it again, "I rather don't want to know."

Obi-Wan held back a chuckle and Skywalker half-scowled. I was beginning to think that this… rebuilding the Jedi Order (or whatever they expected me to do) might even be fun.


	10. Chapter X

**Author's notes:** 10th chapter already. Whoa. Thanks for all reviews – praise or criticism is welcome, so keep on reviewing!

**SithKnight-Galen** – thanks. It's tough, but worthwhile.

**Sithspawned** – Read the chapter to get your answer for the first question. As for the second, yes, there will be changes, certainly. Many thanks and read on.

**Maralover** –I probably went a bit overboard with that, huh? Time to get back to the safe haven of realism! But don't worry – things get a little less focused on Mara from now on. Mara is more of an observer, though she does have an impact. You think I hate Luke? I don't hate him. I actually like him. Mara doesn't. Not from the start, anyway. And I actually thought I was going soft on him…

**Urazz** – double review, yes? Well, I appreciate the encouragement and the criticism as well. I'll try to balance it in the later part of the fic. I want them to be – as you said – equal forces.

X X X

Chapter X

X X X X

From the mud ball to the traitor pit. I guess that's what the trip to the Rebel "base" could be called. A moving base at that – it was a cruiser. Naturally, the presence of an Imperial TIE struck the perimeter guards as suspicious, but Skywalker told them a little story about a detour, an ambush and how he rescued the "damsel in distress". So I had to keep gritting my teeth all and biting my tongue while he spoke. I suppose I also left some marks on the ship's controls when I was gripping them tightly.

I've seen Rebel bases before, but it still was somewhat fascinating to see this one intact and filled with people. Some gave me quizzical (and some of the less sane men even interested) stares. My cold glare silenced any possible remarks. Some seemed to be on the verge of cheering for Skywalker. At least the farmboy himself seemed quite uncomfortable with that, even though he didn't let it show on his face. I smirked slightly at that.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like the reason for that smirk?" he suddenly asked, though he kept walking and his gaze was fixed on the end of the corridor.

"Because you won't." I said bluntly. I didn't tell him the reason, though. I think he figured that out fine on his own. We didn't talk at all from the moment we gained entrance to the base – Skywalker just introduced me. Hearing my real name being told to an enemy unsettled me slightly, but then I realized that I wasn't on a mission for the Empire anymore. These were my allies now. Useless and incompetent allies, but allies nonetheless.

Before we left Dagobah, we discussed many things about the Jedi. Obi-Wan explained the entire process of creating and using a Force Bond to me – something I was quite interested in. It was how Yoda imprinted some of his memories into my mind, after all. And also the way the Emperor contacted me.

A Force bond can only be forged between two people strong in the Force, either by an important event or when one person decides to form it, though they have to be extremely strong in the Force. I suppose I realized soon enough that my bond with the Emperor and the temporary link with Yoda that overshadowed it later were the results of the second possibility. Obi-Wan also explained why I felt so confused. The memories Yoda gave me were, well, memories – it was like a holonovel, really. I could see them as my own memories, recall teachings, events or people, but it was beyond my capabilities to reproduce any of the "miracles" Yoda did. Like, oh say, absorbing Force Lightning. So, in short, I was better when it came to theory, Skywalker was better in praxis.

It was actually amusing. I knew he's probably stronger in the Force than me, being the son of Vader and all that, but it was me who would get to boss him around, not the other way around. Well, for the most part. Our shaky truce was reformed – so long as the whole thing about Vader, the Emperor and the fate of the galaxy ("Ooh, destiny!" as Yoda would probably joke.) wasn't resolved, we'd stick together and try not to kill each other. That doesn't mean that I won't tease him, however. I suppose he's more use to me alive than dead - while he could probably take on Vader, I'd probably end up hovering five inches in the air, choking. Vader would have no qualms in killing me. Killing his son, however, was a different matter entirely. Especially after what Skywalker told me about their encounter on Bespin. Since he did tell me something new, I also gave him some info – I told him about the Emperor and what I knew of Vader's "loyalty" to him.

We finally got to what I supposed was the audience chamber, since there were a lot of people in there. I could sense the Force within one of them… but I shrugged that thought off. The person probably didn't know and if they did, they were just some Jedi wannabe. Skywalker stopped and finally glanced at me. He didn't even need to say it – I could practically see the question in his eyes. "Are you ready for this, Mara?"

"Ready for fraternizing with the enemy and giving away top secret information to a bunch of Rebels? As ready as I'll ever be, Skywalker." He didn't seem to mind my teasing, judging by the small smile he gave me before turning away and walking into the chamber. A funny thought came to me – we were both dressed completely in black, with the exception of my cape, but the frosty light violet wasn't too comforting, either. I'm sure Palpatine would be proud of us right now.

I walked into the chamber just in time to see Organa lunge herself at Skywalker. Considering their relationship, it wasn't surprising. When the embrace ended, I had to step out of the background, since Skywalker beckoned me closer. One didn't need the Force to watch the surprise appear in the room. There was no hostility in it, however, which struck me as odd. Imperials wouldn't reply… non-violently… to strangers.

"I'd like you all to meet Mara Jade – another student of Master Yoda." Skywalker said, not so formally. Obviously, most of the people around us were either friends of his or respected him. Meanwhile, I scanned the room. If by any chance I'd get uncomfortable and try to massacre my way to the control room and fly the ship to the Empire, I'd have a chance of taking out at least half of the people in here.

Why wasn't I surprised when Skywalker´s group were the first to get up and come greet me?

Solo was the first to get to me – Organa drifted into the background, eying me slightly suspiciously. Well, I suppose stupidity doesn't run in this happy family completely, huh? The mother's genes must have kicked in.

"Han Solo. I'm a friend of Luke's." Oh really? "Nice to meet you." We shook hands. He was a typical scoundrel, really. Kinda like me in some ways, but he didn't have the… charm I do. That sounded a bit egoistical, but when you compare a merc to an Im… a Jedi, this is what you find out. But otherwise, I thought we might get along fine.

I knew Wookiees don't shake hands, but the ear-shattering roar Chewbacca let out nearly knocked me out. I can understand Shyriiwook, so I knew he greeted me. I have to remember not to stand so close to him. I'm not sure I could handle another roar… or another dose of his breath. It was one of those moments when you really regret that Wookiees don't brush their teeth, either.

Next was Calrissian, whose smile I didn't trust for a second. Does he really think I can't tell when a guy's hitting on me? "I'm Lando Calrissian, charming to meet you, Mara." He said, and actually kissed my hand.

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. "Try that again and you just might find yourself kissing a lightsaber blade." I replied sweetly. Solo snorted with laughter – Chewbacca didn't bother holding back a chuckle. Skywalker smiled, but looked at his boots. Even Organa´s glare softened – obviously, I wasn't the only victim. So, probably fortunately, she stepped in front of Calrissian and also greeted me, before he had a chance to say anything else.

"Leia Organa, pleased to meet you." She then arched an eyebrow. "Pardon me if I seem suspicious, but the Jedi Purge took place years ago. I would assume a Jedi would make herself known to the Rebellion. That's the only little detail that doesn't fit into Luke's little story." I suppose that was the inevitable remark.

"I became a student of Yoda´s about two days ago, Galactic Standard." I said flatly. "Without going into too much detail, I was an Imperial… specialist." I noticed some of the security guards´ hands move for their weapons – they were more stupid than I thought. I was outnumbered and outgunned here. "That is, until Yoda kicked the crap out of me and beat some sense into my thick head." I said flatly. "I don't expect you to believe my word for it, but I'm willing to help you here. And if your guards haven't noticed, I'm showing no signs of hostility, so could you tell them that the riffles pointed at my head are unnecessary?" There was no riffle pointed at me yet, but I could really see they were on edge of doing so.

Organa´s eyes moved through the room and I could sense a silent command. They actually obeyed her – I wasn't surprised. When comparing common sense to the fear of the resident ice princess´ temper, I could guess what had the greater value.

I could finally see the holoprojector in the center of the room – and the image of a familiar space station hovering a few inches above it. I smirked. "So, you've finally received the information? I always knew Bothans were slow messengers, but this was really sluggish."

The Mon Calamari admiral (I noticed the admiral pins on his uniform quickly) seemed really surprised. But it was the mid-aged human female that was one of the few people I recognized in the room that spoke. "How did you know Bothans brought us the Death Star's location?"

"The same way I know that you've been told about the shield generator, the defense systems, and the Emperor's visit, Senator Mothma." I said calmly, holding back my widening smirk. Somewhat unsuccessfully, I might add.

Mon Mothma was the only one in the room who maintained a calm face… with the exception of the Mon Calamari, perhaps. Their faces were hard to read. "Who else knows about this?" the Rebel Senator asked, obviously using all her willpower to keep her voice beyond the level of a terrified shriek.

"The man who came up with the entire idea of this little trap, of course." I paused, but received only blank looks. I rolled my eyes. Such ignorance. Who, pray tell, had enough strategic sense to come up with a plan to destroy the Republic and the Jedi both? And now wanted to destroy the Rebellion? Isn't that hint enough? "The Emperor." The "duh" look I gave everyone went unnoticed. They were too busy being terrified. The waves of horror I felt through the Force were interesting – shows just how perfect the Imperial plans were. Makes you wonder what the Rebels´ reaction to the trap would be, if I hadn't told them about it.

"So you are saying we're walking into a trap, but if we don't, we'll be crushed anyway?" Solo asked. My sweet smile confirmed that theory for him. "This saving the galaxy thing just keeps getting better by the minute." He muttered, sitting down once again.

"We can't use our plan, then." the Mon Calamari admiral noted. "It's too risky."

"And it's not certain whether our code is intact, either." A human officer noted.

"Unless…" I thought out loud. The idea I've thought of was risky, but it could very well work. "May I suggest something?" I asked the admiral. He nodded. "I'm not sure about your "code", but I know the most up-to-date Imperial sequences. I could get you past the blockade without drawing much attention.

"And how would you manage that?" the human officer asked, raising an eyebrow. "Even most Imperials have no idea of the newest codes. And forgive me my doubts, but I'm not sure you're close enough to the Emperor not to draw attention." Sexism. Another of those idiots who can't imagine a female Imperial.

"One – the TIE fighter I flied here could make you seem to be believable Imperials. Two – that's true, but my source is most reliable and three – few know of my existence in the Empire… but I would assume the Emperor knows his Force trained agents." I said with a sweet smile.

"Force trained agents? So the Hands exist after all?" Mon Mothma inquired with interest.

"You're speaking with one right now." After that statement, several hours of going through Rebel plans and strategies followed. I found some mistakes in them, but as I said, the Emperor was bound to find more. If there's one thing I found out about the Rebellion during those few hours, it was that subtlety wasn't their strong side.

Some of them remained skeptical, either because of my background or my behavior… but I suppose they didn't doubt me anymore, after all those procedures. They certainly saw I knew what I was doing. I actually had a fun time, teasing the lower ranking Rebels (mainly Skywalker) and correcting the higher ranking ones.

Several hours later, I guess I became an official Rebel and got a "tour" of their plans. And it felt… right. That was weird. But the feeling instantly disappeared when I finally sat down in a quiet place in the hangar.

"_Mara Jade." _On a Rebel starship, on an Outer Rim dustball or in the Imperial Palace – it didn't matter. The Emperor's booming voice always sounded the same. I shifted on the spot, glanced around me to see if anyone was watching before nervously closing my eyes.

"_Yes, my Master?"_ The following silence seemed to last for an eternity.


	11. Chapter XI

**Author's** **notes**: (dramatic music in the background) The CONFRONTATION is here! Mwahahaha! So I have to pull Mara back into the DS a little. Just so you guys know, writing the Emperor is great fun. In the movies, he's actually not my favorite character, but I think he might become one once I finish writing this. It's the standard come-to-the-Dark-Side conversation. Hope you enjoy it – I did my best not to make it too easy for Palpy. Remember though – Mara isn't a Jedi yet. She's been under this guy's influence for years. That's why she… well, see for yourself.

**Doreen** – Many thanks. I do try to make my characters realistic. Read on.

**Urazz** – She'll be okay, don't worry. Here you go.

**Sithspawned**– from a certain point of view, young Padawan. From a certain point of view. :) I hope so too, by the way. Thanks and read on.

**Maralove** – Assassins usually don't get very emotional about their victims… so I can understand that. Here you go.

X X X

Chapter XI

X X X X

I had to clench my fists to stop my hands from shaking. It just seemed impossible that I would be going through this kind of situation for the second time over a span of two days. There was no escaping this confrontation sooner or later, I knew that very well, but I would have preferred the second option. New Jedi powers or no, this wasn't a battle I could win.

"_Your mind was sealed off from me, but not by you. Who was the Jedi?"_ the Emperor inquired, surprisingly curiously. I suppose he assumed that I had killed Yoda.

"_It was the Jedi Master Yoda, Master." _I replied, calming myself a bit. He wasn't angry… or he didn't seem to be.

"_Indeed? And now he is dead." _That was not a question. _"I knew it would be truly powerful one, when he was able to hide from me for so long… no matter. But Skywalker still lives."_

I didn't like the tone at all. There was only one way to get out of this – play it safe. Like Vader often did. The Skywalker brats were more useful alive – all of them._ "The apparition of Obi-Wan Kenobi revealed there was more than one Skywalker left. And one is very close to you."_ I almost snarled that, without intending to do so.

I could sense that he smiled, even though he was many parsecs away. He must have realized why I was so snappish. _"So he has told you the story of Anakin Skywalker. I sense your anger, Emperor's Hand."_

"_You say that as if I were the only Hand. I know that's a lie." _I gritted my teeth._ "My life is but to serve you… but I will not be your pawn, like the Jedi were. Or like Vader is now. I'm your servant, not your puppet."_ I didn't even realize with how much defiance I must have said that.

_"Yoda has shown you the ways of the Sith."_ Yeah, why wouldn't he? _"How amusing. The Jedi were always too paranoid about their best students turning to the Dark Side simply because of greed for knowledge." _Well, when you're one of the last semi-Light Force users in the galaxy… I suppose they can make a little exception. _"In the end, it didn't help them after all, did it? Are you saying you are one of them now, Mara?"_

One of them… a Jedi. Ridiculous. And… natural at the same time. _"I… see through their eyes now."_

_"And what do you see?" _Why do I get the feeling this was working to his advantage?

_"Dreams." _was my nervous reply.

_"An accurate description. Visions that could never be spread beyond their enclaves." _Palpatine voiced, with the persuasion that made him a master politician. _"Reality is different. We are the reality. The Sith. The galaxy is united."_

_"But not at peace."_

A chuckle. _"Mara, Mara. I see they have poisoned your mind with those meaningless codes about peace, harmony and serenity. Tell me now, why was the Republic defeated?"_

I didn't need time to think about the answer. _"Because of stagnation. The Senate grew complacent, the Jedi stopped evolving."_

_"You have learned your lessons well. But from me, or from that fool of a Jedi?" _Cringing was inevitable. _"Attempts to seal your mind away are useless, Jade." _I figured out that much. "_You're not strong enough… not yet. I can see the Jedi teachings behind your angered thoughts. Converting another Jedi to the Dark would be amusing, to say at least."_

_"I'm no Jedi." _I said flatly. Whether it was a lie or not, I'm unsure.

_"But Skywalker is. Almost. And you have gained influence over him." _What? "_Bring him to me_." So I wasn't supposed to kill him anymore? Well, I suppose that's good.

"_He will come alone. He wishes to come to Endor with the Rebels."_

There was a moment's pause, during which I wondered what he was thinking. Of course he knew of the Rebel strike – it was all according his plan. The Jedi foreseeing seemed to be practically infallible. _"Lord Vader has been seeking him most fervently. But the boy will come to him… you will see to that. You will see young Skywalker´s fall. And any doubts the old fool planted into your mind will be vanquished."_

_"What happens if Vader will choose to join with his son?"_

Laughter. _"Do you really believe I'd be as naïve as to disregard the possibility? His loyalty is questionable even now. He will also be tested when they fight each other again." _A cruel smirk formed on my face. Subconsciously, I knew the very same expression was on the Emperor's face right now. _"We shall see who thrives… and if they both choose foolishness," _My eyes lit up. _"I will be prepared."_

_"What do you command of me?" _I asked, still smirking.

"_Come to Endor with the Rebels. Make sure Skywalker seeks out his father – don't waste time finding out the Rebels´ plans. Once Skywalker is one of us, the Rebellion will be crushed. Perhaps it is fortunate that you failed to kill him on Tatooine." _Yes. Perhaps it was the will of the Force.

Unsurprisingly, I was dismissed and left to my thoughts. I watched the hangar with less interest now. Did I just lie to the Emperor without him noticing, or return to the Dark Side without wanting to? Oh, how I hate uncertainty.

With the corner of my eye, I saw Solo talking about something with Calrissian, occasionally looking at the Millennium Falcon. I doubted Solo would lend his personal ship to someone – I mean, I would never let anyone even touch my ship.

I suddenly felt somewhat misplaced. This wasn't the kind of atmosphere I was used to. This friendliness or whatever it was. I'm a cold-hearted person, and I know it. And the people around me, the Imperials, were also cold. Sure, I could act cheerfulness very well, but it almost always made me feel sick. This felt so… natural. And then those memories of… of goodness and kindness and… Damn that little green imp!

I sprang to my feet. I had to get myself to think about something different than all those thoughts of honor and noble acts.

"Hey Jade!" I turned around to see that Solo and Calrissian have finished their conversation. I was supposed to go with Solo's team, and it seemed that they were ready. Since I was a fair distance away, I jogged to them – he might be a Rebel, but technically, I was one as well, so I had to obey a superior. Technically.

"I'm ready, general." No sarcasm at all.

He rolled his eyes. "Fancy titles are annoying. Just call me Han."

"Well, I prefer to go by with Jade, but I guess since I'm with the "happy little family" now, you could call me Mara." I grimaced at the Imperial shuttle. "Are we going with that tin can? These Lambda class shuttles are about as fast as your Rebel X-wings. Translation: sluggish."

"Yeah, they could never match with my baby." He said, nodding longingly in the Falcon's direction. Pilots do get personal about their ships – I'm no exception – so I could tell without the Force he wasn't happy with the prospect of leaving the Falcon behind. Rusty old Corellian corvette it might be, but it still is his ship.

"If it makes you happy, Vader hates it." I noted, matter-of-factly as I examined the ship from afar. It definitely was the one and only ship that helped blow up the first Death Star. It looked it, too.

Solo turned his head to me, genuinely surprised. "Vader? As in Darth Vader? You know, tall guy, black armor, weird breath mask, the official Imperial mascot? He hates my ship?"

I chuckled slightly – amusing description, really. And highly accurate. "Yeah, him. He was piloting the main fighter of the convoy trying to kill Skywalker. You almost blew him up. Shame that only almost."

"And he hates my ship because of that?"

"Sol-" the pointed look he gave me stopped me. "Han. Apart from almost killing him, you cost him his arm." I always liked to make fun out of that little punishment. I doubt it hurt Vader that much, though – he must be used to losing limbs, by now. "Don't think the Emperor showed him mercy when he screwed up his assignment just because he's the big bad Dark Lord. Oh yeah, and you saved Skywalker a couple of times, too."

"That explains why he was so keen to torture you and then freeze you on Bespin." Calrissian noted. "Imperials don't take defeat well… I guess you'd better watch out who you shoot down next time."

"Yeah. So I can get a clear shot." Solo joked. He was cocky on the outside, but otherwise, he seemed to take that advice to heart. I'd do the same thing in his shoes. Pissing off a Sith Lord when you're not a Force user yourself is a bad idea.

"I gotta go. Take care, ol´ buddy. " Calrissian noted, shooting me a wide smile and wandering off. Solo choked with laughter, so I glared at him.

"You got a problem, Solo?" I asked, folding my arms once Calrissian was out of earshot.

Solo grinned brightly. "I think he likes you."

"I think I'm gonna vomit." I said, miming said action for a moment.

"Just don't ruin his illusions too soon, okay? At least, not until I'm there to see it." Solo amended, still grinning. Some friends those two must be. "But kidding aside, we really gotta go. The others are already in the ship." He gazed at the Falcon once more, but shook his head. The grin was gone.

"Heads up, Solo – even if you don't see her again, she'll be remembered." I grinned too. "Ready to save the universe again?"

He seemed to brighten up slightly, "Yeah, probably." I wasn't sure to which query he replied, but the answer was satisfying – we could finally move from the spot. "Let's get that tin can fired up."


	12. Chapter XII

**Author's notes**: And here we get to Endor! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it. And just so you know – Miraluka are a humanoid species born without eyes. They often wear elaborate veils over the upper half of their faces, though otherwise, they look completely like humans. And they can see through the Force… which is often better than normal eyesight.

**Mara look-a-like** – certainly not! Still rather DS, but also rather confused.

**Amylion**– much less sarcasm now that we get to the good stuff. Here you go. Thanks.

**Doreen** – thanks. Here you go.

X X X

Chapter XII

X X X X

The Imperial shuttle drifted through hyperspace, dropping out of it near the Death Star… and the convoy of Star Destroyers and cruisers patrolling nearby. The command ship was probably going to hail us – I immediately moved closer to the speakers, shoving Solo out of the way, though only slightly. Not enough for him to notice, I guess, since he was staring at the fleet with obvious fear. I didn't blame him. The Imperial fleet is huge… I don't suppose the Rebels expected this.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie." Solo muttered, in case the holocom would activate suddenly.

As the Wookiee growled quickly… "We have you on our screen now. Please identify." An officer's voice said, quite tonelessly. Compared to the usual barking, it sounded quite friendly, really.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." Solo reported. I was surprised such a comedian could speak in such formal tones.

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmission commencing."

I began typing in my code when Organa put a hand on Solo's shoulder, stopping him from asking me what the hell I'm doing. Shows how much attention he was paying during the meeting. Anyone very, _very _close to the Emperor should recognize it as my signature, you could say.

"Let's hope your code is intact." Organa muttered, and I sensed she was glaring at the command ship.

"It'll work. It'll work." Obviously, Solo was trying to assure himself of that, but there was no need for fear. All the arrangements have been made.

"Vader's on that ship." Skywalker suddenly noted, matter-of-factly, gazing at the command ship with fear. I, too, sensed the darkness that was there. Being a strong telepath (and proud of that), I could sense Vader's surprise and confusion. The first meant for Skywalker. The second, for me.

He wasn't able to project his thoughts most of the time, but I sensed little anger. No more than usual.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke." Solo said blithely, as if Skywalker were a lunatic. "There are a lot of command ships. Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance."

Chewie barked a question.

"I don't know. Fly casual."

But Skywalker kept being ominous. "I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come." He glanced at me.

"Easy, farmboy." I muttered, "Keep your hair on."

"It's your imagination, kid. Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here." Solo added.

It took just a few seconds from then, until a slightly nervous voice spoke. "Shuttle Tyridium, requesting report from agent Reid." All eyes were on me. I was also a bit stunned, really. Vader remembered that old codename I used two years ago? Surprising. He has really been keeping track of me and my actions, even though I assumed the Emperor never desired the two of us to be in one room for too long, let alone unite against him.

I shoved Solo out of the way fully, taking control of the ship. "Here Reid. I'm supervising technicians en route to the moon of Endor." There was an echo of mixed emotions passing through the Force. But Vader didn't want to confirm Skywalker´s hunch. He chose to speak only through others. Puppets. Like I once was. But he had no idea he remained one.

"They're not goin' for it, Chewie." Solo muttered after a moment of tension. I was quite relaxed – now that Vader confirmed it was me, he knew he had no authority to shoot the shuttle down. Even more so when his precious son was aboard. But he feared for Skywalker´s life, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. I could tell. It was for the first time I ever sensed something like that from him. He hid it well, but it was very distinct. Almost unnatural when coming from him.

"Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course." The officer replied after a tense minute.

"Piece of cake." I said to myself with an amused smirk – all sighed in relief since we were allowed to pass. All except Skywalker.

"One day, you're gonna have to explain what all that was about, 'agent Reid'." Solo noted with a grin – yep, he was back. "Scratch the 'i' and we have a new nickname for you."

"Don't make me create a nickname for you, Solo." No smirk. No grin. No smile. I take my work very seriously and even though my sarcasm is somewhat of a defense system, I know when to stop. There are times when you can mock and laugh and humiliate… this wasn't it.

X X X

The forest moon of Endor was a primitive little rock… from what the galactic databanks could tell you. A primitive species inhabited it, no industry, no nothing. Just the forest. If we'd ever be in need of wood, Kashyyyk and this place would be on top of the list of places where to get good, quality material.

Once we landed, the shuttle was abandoned – we and the small band of Rebels that were the contingent made our way up a steep trail. Organa and Solo were slightly ahead of us, as if competing for the leader position. But then they signaled us to drop to the ground. I quietly crawled to them to see what caused the shock. Two Imperial scouts with swoop bikes. Well, if they'd get away before we'd have a chance to kill them, this little party would be ruined.

"Shall we try and go around?" Organa asked, keeping her eyes on the Imperials. Her focus was good, really. I wouldn't want to be her opponent in a court trial. You could immediately see why the woman got so far.

But Solo shook his head. "It'll take time. This whole party'll be for nothing if they see us." We began crawling towards them, the rest of the team remaining on the spot. The edge of the clearing was the perfect spot – an attack from there would be easy. "Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here".

"Quietly, there might be more of them out there." Skywalker warned, ominous once again.

Solo grinned, "Hey... it's me." And the pair began making their way past the bushes, toward the scouts. Organa and Skywalker exchanged slight smiles – obviously, this has happened before.

But I was worried. Stealth was my specialization and asking an untrained Wookiee to do it wasn't exactly good. Well, Solo was no better. Especially when he stepped on a twig and one of the scouts hit him hard. And naturally, he shouted at the other scout to get help. I slapped my forehead. Amateurs.

"Great. Let's go." I was surprised. Farmboy was capable of sarcasm? Two points for him. The twins took off, blasters drawn. Organa spotted some more scouts and went for the only swoop bike left. Skywalker hardly managed to jump on it before she managed to start the engines and take off. I raised my eyebrows and nodded. Not bad.

"Hey, wait!" Solo called before flipping the remaining scout to the ground. I kicked him, just fore good measure. He wasn't going to wake anytime soon. "What the hell are those two thinking? Swoop bikes in the forest!? That's suicide!"

"I wouldn't underestimate Organa that much if I were you." I noted, still gazing in the direction they took off to.

"And Luke?"

"Decent enough."

Solo laughed, causing my eyes to immediately move to him. "Do you have some serious matter you wish to discuss, or will you just keep making jokes or giving insane options?"

"I still don't understand what kind of relationship there is between you two. First, you're talking like friends, then you make fun of him. It's interesting to watch."

I was startled. 'Relationship'? There was none! Nothing beyond partnership, for the time being. Certainly no romantic interest! I might as well fall for a Wookiee… wait, rather not say that out loud. "I have no idea what goes on in your head, Solo, but it's interesting to watch how you make the wrong conclusions all the time."

He rolled his eyes, "The kid's almost drooling over you, Jade! Even a Miraluka would see it! Don't tell me a beautiful woman like you has never had guys looking at her like that."

"Like you look at Organa?" I hit a nerve with that one – he lowered his gaze, trying hard to avoid a mischievous grin… or something else, perhaps. "No, I never have. I never wanted such a relationship."

"Neither did I." He noted, still not looking at me, and silently walked away to the troopers.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Author's notes: **Wow, this was quick. I had a free afternoon, so I wrote this. Chocolate for anyone who finds the Episode II reference in this chapter! Enjoy and keep reviewing!

**Mara look-a-like** – You know, I thought about that, too. But no. I like to think that Mara's parents were Jedi killed during the Purge, but not Obi-Wan and Siri. Prequel Obi was a bit cynical and a perfectionist – much like Mara. He probably sees some of himself in her, I guess. And wants to encourage her. Here's the update – enjoy.

**Urazz** – I've found some typos, but they should be corrected now. Here you go.

**Sithspawned** – Indeed. Yes, she is more human, I hope. Yeah, the realization will hit her unexpectedly.

**hayla** – I repeat, I do not hate Luke and I do not hate Vader – he's actually my favorite character from the old trilogy. No, she won't kill Palpy. No problem, here you go.

X X X

Chapter XIII

X X X X

The minutes of anxious waiting continued. I was bored – we were wasting time here. It wasn't that I didn't care about the two little brats. They were amusing, actually. Organa was completely different from Skywalker, in a refreshing way. She was so much like Vader… except without the more annoying parts of his personality. If there was less bossiness within her, I'd like her. Skywalker… well, I'm still unsure. He wasn't like his father at all, which disturbed me. His mother had been a senator – I saw senators during Senate meetings, listened to their conversations (as the Emperor commanded me to do) and they weren't exactly friendly. Farmboy was quite friendly. He got past my background very easily, I think. And Solo's comments were irritating me. How dumb can you be to fall in love with the assassin sent to kill you? It just didn't seem rational to me. So I'm sassy and quite attractive, in a tomboyish way. It's essential to my job. But him and me? I shook my head, defiantly.

R2-D2 beeped loudly and the protocol droid jumped, panicked. "Oh, General Solo, Lady Mara, somebody's coming. Oh!"

'Lady Mara'? I like the sound of that, I thought subconsciously. I quietly took out my blaster – a lightsaber would attract attention of the possible newcomers, but I sensed…

I raised my hand to stop the others from raising their weapons. "Wait. It's Skywalker." I saw him step out the foliage, looking around. I hurried to him. "Still alive, Skywalker?"

He nodded, with a tired smile. Solo and the troops also stepped into view, holstering their blasters. "Luke! Where's Leia?" I also noticed Organa´s absence.

"What? She didn't come back?" Skywalker asked, wide-eyed. He was really concerned for his sister. I sighed slightly – the search for her would slow us down at least a few hours.

"I thought she was with you." Solo noted, also concerned.

"We got separated." A silent, grim look was exchanged. "Hey, we better go look for her."

"We have to take the droids, then. Scanners might do better than manual searching." I said, also holstering my weapon. "You couldn't have gotten more than several miles from here. She's alone and without vehicle – she'll move slowly. We should find her in a few hours."

When I finished my monologue, I saw that both men and the Wookiee were staring at me. "What?"

"You wanna come along?" Solo asked, surprised. "I thought you'd wanna go with the strike team."

"It would take you guys days to find her. I'm trained for tracking. Now close your mouths and let's get moving." Amusing, really. I had strict orders to bring a certain Jedi to Vader – I wasn't about to leave him wandering aimlessly in the forest. Purely because of the orders, of course.

I vaguely heard Solo ordering the Rebel captain to meet us at the shield generator at 0300, the droids following us into the woods. I led the small group, searching both with my eyes and through the Force. Finding burnt swoop parts, following their trail was quite easy. But it would take some time to locate the Princess.

X X X

We eventually found some crashed swoops and the droids continued scanning, Solo and Skywalker searching. I didn't help them – I knew Organa was already gone. I was scanning the ground for tracks. The grass was thick, there were plenty of leaves on the ground, moss and other plants as well. But I crouched, searching for any trace of footsteps.

"Found anything, Mara?" I glanced to the left – Skywalker was also attempting to find something, but I could see he didn't recognize any patterns on the ground. I smiled slightly – finding wasn't difficult. Recognition was the key.

"Heavy boots – those are Imperials. The body over there shows how well he ended up." I nodded to the dead scout under one of the logs. Skywalker smiled, but I continued, "The lighter footsteps are definitely feminine – females walk differently than males. And these here… those look like paws." I frowned, "Small paws. An Ewok, probably."

He also frowned. "An Ewok?"

"A native primitive species of this moon… no threat to anyone. Not even Solo." He choked a bit with laughter. We both stood up, just in time to see Chewbacca, Solo and the droids getting caught into a thick net.

"Nice work. Great, Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach." Solo growled, though I wasn't sure where his head was. "Hey, Luke! Mara! A little help here?"

We glanced at each other, he still smiling slightly, I grinning impishly. "Well? Do we help them?"

"We probably should. How good's your aim?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Let's see." Before he could notice, I whipped out my blaster and shot through the rope holding the net above the ground, point blank. Due to the minor fact that gravity was on every planet, they tumbled to the ground, with a loud thud. I was surprised that Skywalker didn't catch them through the Force… a whoops wasn't an acceptable excuse now. But he took out his lightsaber to get them out of the net once they stopped wiggling. Several auras were approaching… several Ewoks. We didn't have time for them… and I suppose negotiations were inevitable now. But I wasn't in the mood.

I Force jumped on the highest branch of the tallest tree near me – just in time. About a dozen Ewoks with spears surrounded the others. Skywalker didn't want to provoke them, so ordered Solo and Chewie to hand over their weapons.

"Where's Mara?" Solo asked, looking around.

"Already on top of things." Skywalker answered, smiling slightly, even though he didn't look at me. Fortunately Solo got the hint and didn't search for me anymore.

That was when the droids regained 'consciousness', you could say. And the Ewoks thought C-3PO was a god. Amusing. All of them got tied up and dragged away. Primitive as they were, the Ewoks weren't totally inept at stealth. Following them into their village wasn't easy… suffice it say it involved climbing trees, vines and rooftops. And I got to the roof of the hut near the place where they were tied up. And the Ewoks began filling the pits between them with wood. From what I got of the conversations, they were going to have dinner, cannibal style. Organa appeared suddenly, in an animal skin dress – at least she got on fine with the furballs. But even she couldn't stop the Ewoks.

"Threepio, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic." I suddenly heard Skywalker saying. I was directly above the droid´s throne. And I understood what he was saying. The droid didn't, and objected, but then said what he was ordered to say.

The Ewoks didn't believe him… not until the throne he was sitting on began levitating. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Various items began shaking, falling off tables and so on. The Ewoks were terrified, just like C-3PO. And they released the captives. I carefully climbed down to the platform – lying on the roof wasn't enjoyable. I watched Solo and Organa kiss – I knew it from the beginning. Those two were an interesting pair. Skywalker also hugged his sister, with great relief. I continued standing in the corner, even as we were asked to tell the natives of our journeys. No need to get emotional. It…it was just a rescue. Not like I care about them. I was the last one to enter the chief's hut.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Author´s notes**: Sorry it took so long, guys! The story is nearing it´s end, I´m afraid – only a few chapters left.

**East Coast Ryder** – Fixed corrected. Here you go.

**Mara look-a-like** – Umm… yes. I will add romance… but there´s nowhere I can put it right now! But it´ll be there, I promise.

**lili brik** – it´s hard, but worthwhile. Mara and Yoda conversations are always a pleasure to write.

**Classic Cowboy** – thanks, here you go.

**Urazz **- It´s gonna happen soon ;)

**Amylion** – (hands chocolate) Yes, well done. Here you go!

X X X

Chapter XIV

X X X X

Inside the chieftain's hut, C-3PO and the Ewoks were having a no doubt eventful conversation. Well, the droid was telling them some Rebel fairy tales and the fleebags were listening like little children. While it was clearly very fascinating… I was rather bored. We were wasting time once again and if I constantly kept looking at my chronometer.

After about fifteen minutes of listening, I decided that I might as well check out the exterior of the village. These Ewoks seemed to live in a way similar to that of the Wookiees on Kashyyyk – huts in treetops, villages and chieftains. All on a rather primitive level, but at least Wookiees were capable warriors and knew how to handle technology. Well, those who occasionally went off-world did, anyway. These Ewoks seemed to be on the technological level of a Tatooinian womp rat.

I left the Chieftain's hut and walked around the walkways for a while. The only thing that caught my interest was just how clear the sky was. All stars were visible, unlike on the industrial planets of, say, the Corporative Sector or the busy Core Worlds. This was a world peaceful in its primitiveness, unaware of the evils of the galaxy, unaware of the great battle that was about to take place directly above it. At least it was going to be a space battle, not a ground assault. Not that there was much to assault down here.

I still kept thinking it was a bad idea to build the shield generator outside the shield. It's not that I don't trust the Imperial army, but it just seemed a bit ridiculous to leave the only thing protecting the Death Star somewhere where anyone could destroy it. But it was all part of the Emperor's plan. A very risky plan.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I sensed ripples pass through the Force… a wave of emotion. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was quite strong. And the closer I sensed Skywalker´s presence, the stronger it became. It would seem that he finally decided it was time to face Vader. So, this part of the plan worked quite perfectly. Insane as it sounded, he was going to walk straight into an Imperial camp, where they might shoot him on sight. Great.

"Just where do you think you're going?" I asked after he passed me by, folding my arms. He was probably so focused on what he was going to do that he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. That's a mistake that'll kill him someday.

Skywalker stopped to glance at me. There was something weary in his eyes – I'm not sure if someone else tried to stop him, but something definitely was wrong. "Mara." It seemed that he was holding back a sigh. So yes, someone tried to stop him.

"Who did you think it was, Exar Kun?" Even my sarcasm didn't lighten the mood. "I was thinking you'd never decide to go seek him out." I smiled wearily. "He's expecting you."

"What are you talking about? How can you know that?"

"From the moment we met, Skywalker, you knew that I'm not your friend. I have been sent to kill you… now my orders are to bring you to him."

"How…?"

"…do I know this? My mind and the Emperor's are linked. I am his Hand, Skywalker. And he commanded me to bring you to Vader… so they could turn you. Or kill you."

His gaze dropped to the ground. "It will be believable, then. The Emperor's personal assassin brings him his prize. The one Vader failed to bring. I imagine this will be great for your career – the Emperor will be proud of you. If I fail and they kill me… you will be rewarded nonetheless. Congratulations, Mara." There was something empty in me the second he said that. I should have felt pride and happiness. I didn't. There was only hollowness. I opened my mouth to say something, but he raised a hand to silence me. "Each of us has a destiny in this universe. And once it is complete, the Force takes us. If this is yours, then seize it."

It was my turn to study my boots. "Damn it, Skywalker. Why must you make this so difficult?" I whispered, partially to myself. He was supposed to be a target, nothing more. He wasn't… well, not anymore. I think. It was difficult to explain. Probably for the first time since Dagobah, I wasn't really sure what to think. I had memories of valor and honor, great deeds that brought glory, even when those who accomplished them never sought it. And then there was him. I wasn't sure what to think about him. Remembering Solo's remarks didn't really help, but I could see that he wasn't being his scoundrel-ish self when he said that.

"Mara, one day, you will have to make a choice. I can only hope that it will be the right one." Skywalker smiled, "But don't burden yourself with the future just yet."

I nodded curtly, "Right. We should be off. Now listen up, Skywalker – those Imperials will kill you on sight if you act hostile in any sense of the word. You should give me your lightsaber – it would be suspicious if I'd bring an armed prisoner. If they ask you anything, you were trying to sabotage the Imperial shuttle and I caught you. You came here alone. Say nothing else – you have to be a bit defiant. Got that?" he nodded. "Very well. Off to the belly of the beast we go."

X X X

I had to tinker a bit with the Rebel comlink to find the Imperial frequency and signal one of the many codes I knew would work. It did, naturally, and so the base got a report from agent Nuria Reid about a certain Rebel trying to sabotage out mission and kill the technicians. For the most part, he did, since I was the only survivor. An Imperial commander and a bunch of stormtroopers arrested Skywalker and the captain congratulated me, informing me of the obvious – that Vader was on the way. I nodded curtly and waited for the distinct ripples within the Force. He was sure in a hurry, since it took about five minutes for him to arrive.

The commander politely motioned to me to go first, since I was the special agent here. Two stormtroopers escorted him, me and Skywalker to the ramp exit, where we finally met Vader in the corridor. From the outside, he looked as he always did – everyone had a right to be impressed by his constitution and menacing black armor. The cape actually made him seem like a large black bird, ready to strike. Not someone a civilian would like to run into in a dark alley, I assure you.

While the commander nodded respectfully to the Dark Lord, I didn't greet him with anything more than a glare. Even now when I knew there was actually a human being underneath the mask. I wasn't sure how Skywalker planned to point that out to _him,_ but I was quite sure it would be very touching and very insane at the same time.

"This is a Rebel that agent Reid has brought in. apparently, an ambush was waiting for our teams. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area." The commander reported, then extended his hand, revealing the Skywalker´s lightsaber, which I gave him once we got into the base, along with my report. "He was armed only with this."

I could sense that Vader kept gazing at Skywalker as he said, "Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

"Yes, my Lord."

The officer and troops withdrew, leaving the three of us alone in the corridor. It wasn't an exactly comfortable moment.

"Jade." I could sense Vader glare at me from underneath his mask. "The Emperor said nothing about your involvement in this mission."

"Everything he does is only for the good of the Empire. Perhaps he feared you would fail to capture the boy, so he sent someone with more skill in working undercover." I half-snapped at him.

"I cannot deny you have done well in sneaking into the Rebel camp… but I doubt your presence here is necessary from now on." He said that as if he were dismissing a lowly minion.

It was only natural that my eyes narrowed. "If you haven't had an unfortunate accident that involved amnesia, Lord Vader, you will remember that there is only one person I take orders from. And I regret to inform you that it isn't you. I stay as long as the Emperor commands me to stay."

"And has he commanded you to stay?" he hissed at me.

"You can ask him once we get to the Death Star. I hear he has decided to be generous and invite us aboard."

Vader straightened up to his full height, as if he wanted to show that he had an authority equal to that of the Emperor… or at least close. Well, I listened to only one Master, as I said. "Then would you be so kind and at least leave me alone with my son? I need to speak with him."

"You know well that I lack kindness in any sense of the word." I expected him to take it as a refusal, but surprisingly, he let me finish. "But I have no wish to be part of a family reunion. Do what you want. I´ll be waiting in the shuttle." Turning sharply on my heel, I stormed to the elevator, making my way up to the landing platform. Curious as I was what they might have to say to each other, eavesdropping was out of the question. But Skywalker somehow sensed my curiosity and opened up his mind for me – I´m not sure if there was any link between us, but I could hear a distant echo of voices.

_Who is she, really?_

_You should not cross paths with that woman, Luke. Mara Jade isn't any more merciful than her Master. She is his extended arm – a tool he uses to carry out his will. And the Emperor´s Hands aren't trained to show compassion or understanding. This one even less. That is why the Emperor has been expecting you. _

_I know, father._

_So, you have accepted the truth._

_I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father._

_That name no longer has any meaning for me._

_It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now._

_I see you have constructed a new lightsaber._

_Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen._

_Come with me._

_Obi-Wan once thought as you do._

_You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my master._

_I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me._

_If that is your destiny._

_Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate._

_It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now._

A silence. Until…

_Then my father is truly dead._

The elevator doors opened.


	15. Chapter XV

**Author's notes:** Yes, we finally get to the Death Star! I know it took very long, but it's here!

**Pandora-Moo** – Okay, okay! I'm updating, I really am!

**Lightman** - thanx

**SithKnight-Galen** – I'm not insane enough to buy all the books. But maybe this won't be my last Mara fic, who knows?

**Urazz **– Yes, a surprise awaits. Read on.

**Amylion** – oh, you're not getting any spoilers! And this chapter is a bit short, so you'll really have to wait for the ending!

X X X

Chapter XV

X X X X

Since Vader wasn't going to lower himself to being our personal pilot (even though he was probably the best pilot of the three of us), I was delegated with the "honorable" task of transporting us to the Death Star – whatever crew came with Vader stayed at the outpost. They needed every man they could get. Considering that there was a rather large bunch of Rebels and furballs waiting to ambush them, I pitied them. They might die of laughter.

I transmitted the landing codes easily and landed the shuttle in one of the more "classy" hangars – a few of the Emperor's personal bodyguards were already there, probably waiting to escort us. But Vader just stormed out of the ship, ignored them completely and stalked away in his usual arrogant manner, Skywalker following obediently. I came last, nodded to the nearby staff – they immediately began attending to the shuttle – and marched to the turbolift to the throne room, which was several floors above us.

The few painful seconds of being in one small space with Vader and Skywalker went rather quietly. And then, the doors opened once more, revealing the large throne room, the large circular window showing the galaxy outside… and the assembling Imperial fleet. But we ignored the impressive architecture, the fine technology in the room. Of the three of us, only Skywalker seemed oblivious to the pitch-black throne in front of the window (which was, to some degree understandable, since it was turned away from us).

Vader and I stopped at a safe distance away from the throne – Skywalker did the same once he finally noticed what was ahead of us. In what seemed an eternity, the throne gracefully turned to us… as did the hooded figure sitting in it. Even from the distance, I clearly saw the gleaming golden eyes of the Emperor, his corpse-like skin and malevolent but satisfied smirk.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you." He said simply, his intense gaze forcing Skywalker to finally look up. To the farmboy´s credit, it was quite a defiant glance he spared the Emperor. Impressive – few dared to do that. No one that I knew, actually. "You no longer need those." The Emperor motioned ever so slightly with his finger and Skywalker's binders fell away, clattering to the floor. Skywalker looked down at his own hands, as if seeing them for the first time, really. He was free to fight now, free now to reach out and grab the Emperor's neck. But he did nothing.

"Guards, leave us." While I didn't turn, I could hear the soft swishing of fabric and the soft footsteps echoing as the guards left without question. The Emperor smiled gleefully, his eyes never leaving Skywalker. "I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master."

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father." Skywalker still didn't seem to be frightened. Well, at least until the Emperor got down from his throne and walked up very close to him, looking into his eyes. My gaze dropped to the floor.

"Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things." The Emperor noted, with mock pity.

"His lightsaber." For the first time, Vader made his presence known, extending his hand and holding out the aforementioned saber to the Emperor, who took it, glancing at it.

"Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon." He noted, almost nonchalantly. "Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the Dark Side." I sense those gleaming eyes try to find mine… but I knew better that show such defiance. At least, I think it would be defiance. "You have seen glimpses of the Dark Side in yourself ever since you met another faithful servant of mine, haven't you?"

Finally, I was brave enough to risk a glance up. It was a bad idea – the Emperor was still gazing directly at me and his smile (if it could be called that) widened at the flash of fear I felt passing through me like electricity. "Loyalty can only be rewarded, Mara." There was something… something like pride in his voice. Or at least I thought so. He seemed content that I passed this test. "But do not forsake your fear. It leads to anger, anger to hate, hate to suffering… suffering to power." His gaze became even more intense, if that was even possible.

"That is the single line that old fool forgot to imprint into your mind, isn't it?" Venom was dripping from his words when he mentioned Yoda. I quickly looked back down – I was frightened. I wasn't sure what he wanted to do with me. "He has succeeded in preserving the teachings of the weak… through you, hoping that you would understand them in time, hoping that when he would show you the past, you would forsake the future." His voice was a hiss… and the pause that followed was just as terrifying. "Now you know what _could_ have been. And still you have returned." His eyes finally moved back to Skywalker. I exhaled quietly. "So will it be with you."

I completely ignored the situation for the next few moments – not that anything interesting happened, really. I was too busy trying to comprehend what had just happened. Was this… mercy? No, not mercy. This was a test. He was testing me, just as he was testing Skywalker.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." I heard Skywalker saying.

"Your faith in your friends is yours." Was the Emperor's accurate reply.

"It is pointless to resist, my son." Vader noted, quite tonelessly. I turned my attention to him – I wasn't sure what the Emperor intended to do, but it doubtlessly involved both Skywalkers in the room.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design." The Emperor was beginning to sound angry… angry because Skywalker was more naïve than he seemed at first glance. "Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon..." The farmboy´s neutral expression wavered for a split second. Naturally, the Emperor noticed it. "...are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them."

Skywalker's look darted from the Emperor to Vader, to me and, finally, to the saber in the Emperor's hand. "Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." I was almost certain that Skywalker would crack after hearing this mocking tone. Through the round window behind the Emperor's throne, the distant flashes of the space battle in progress were visible. The Emperor sat down, Vader standing at his right, I at his left. If Skywalker would try anything, he wouldn't have an easy job doing it. "Come, boy. See for yourself."

Almost obediently, Skywalker moved to look through a small section of the window. "From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion." I could clearly sense Skywalker´s torment. So much for Jedi calmness and keeping one's emotions off their face. The Emperor watched with a smile as Skywalker once again glanced at his lightsaber, and touched it slightly. "You want this, don't you?" It wasn't really a question – he knew it. "The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."

Vader and I were silent, motionless, expressionless, like two statues, both watching Skywalker mercilessly. "No!"

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine!" Another Rebel ship exploded against the protective shield. More fireworks. "As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station." Palpatine pressed a button on his throne, activating the commlink. "Fire at will, Commander."

I was almost as shocked as Skywalker – I knew the station would soon be operational, but this soon? We both looked out across the surface of the Death Star to the Rebel fleet beyond. What happened a few seconds later was almost incredible. Several piercing green laser beams, combined in one, shot out of the Death Star, destroying a Rebel cruiser with a single shot. My eyes widened a bit. This wasn't a battle… it was a massacre.

Out of the window and on the view screens, the Rebel fleet was being decimated in blinding explosions of light and debris. But in here there was no sound of battle. It was terrifying, in a sense. As if everything fell silent… now that I was able to feel the Force strongly, I sensed the lives that were being ended, the screams of dozens… hundreds… and then, only silence. And the sounds echoed too loudly. I couldn't shut them out, even as I closed my eyes to focus.

"Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die... as will your friends." I saw only through the Force now, but I suppose I didn't really need to see more. I saw anger, rage, coming from Skywalker. "Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless." If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have snorted out loud. "Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete." The last resistance dropped at that moment. In an instant, I could hear a lightsaber igniting. I reached for my own, but I could feel a cold hand grasp mine, like a command to stop. And I obeyed, even as Vader's lightsaber flashed to life, blocking Skywalkers's blow before it could reach the Emperor. The two blades sparked as their battle began.

"This is not your battle, Mara." The Emperor noted, quietly, almost softly, as he let my hand go. "Not yet." I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he meant by that.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Author´s notes:** Argh! I´m so sorry! So sorry! Here´s the chapter – I´m just so sad it´s gonna be over soon… oh, well. Two more chapters to go, but I promise they will be up tomorrow or the day after that… anyway, they´ll be up soon! **Beware the cliffhanger!**

**ultimate-seto-fan – **heh, thanks. Here you go.

**Dragonsdaughter1**** – **Yay! Someone likes my sarcasm! Hehe. Read on!

**Mara look-a-like**** – **Thanks, here you go!

**Urazz – **Thanks! Thanks! Horray, an update at last!

**lightman – **interesting idea, but Luke is too LS at the moment. Thanks and read on!

**Pandora-Moo**** – **Hey, I like the Dark Side!

X X X

Chapter XVI

X X X X

The battle was actually getting quite vicious… I wasn't sure if it was because Skywalker was getting better or because Vader´s age was catching up with him. But it certainly was fun to see him fall down the stairs.

"Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you." The Emperor crowed, with a sharp laugh.

Skywalker, the proper little Jedi scout he was, realized that he was doing something wrong and relaxed slightly, deactivating his lightsaber. I could almost feel the Dark Side flowing away from him as Vader stood up.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well." Vader noted, emotionless, toneless.

"I will not fight you, father."

He clearly knew little of Vader to think such a statement would move him "You are unwise to lower your defenses."

Vader attacked, more swiftly this time. I think he realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as it was before and that now, it wasn't a wanna-be-Jedi he was fighting. Eventually, however, Skywalker flipped back to the catwalk above him.

"Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you...the conflict."

"There is no conflict." That sounded almost like a line from the Jedi Code.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now." I wouldn't underestimate Vader… especially when he´s being mocked.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny."

With a flick of his wrist, his lightsaber was flying at the catwalk, missing Skywalker´s head by inches and cutting the support system. The catwalk collapsed and Skywalker rolled away right when Vader caught his saber and went to search for him

"Good. Good." I still didn't get what the Emperor was planning, even as he laughed next to me.

Vader stalked through the low-ceilinged area, searching for Skywalker in the darkness… in vain.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke."

"I will not fight you."

"Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends." Yeah right. And I´m Empress Teta. "Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..." Vader stopped sharply. I have never sensed such a wave of surprise from him.

"Sister!" Yeah, I figured that was the reason. "So...you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will."

"NEVER!" I guess that hit a nerve.

Skywalker ignited his saber and I didn't envy Vader in that moment – he was forced to back away with each blow, each attack. His moves were almost slow, without any real strength. I wonder why. But still, he seemed shocked and tired, even as he was forced to his knees.

Geez, Skywalker looked like he was trying to kill an insect – all those lightsaber attacks. Eventually, however, even the slight defenses Vader still had broke… and with a final blow, Skywalker sliced his hand off (Force knows how many limbs that guy lost over the years) and his sword fell into the shaft nearby.

At this point, however, I could sense the intensity of the Emperor´s gaze on me. I took this as a signal to come with him, so I nodded, following him like an obedient shadow.

"Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"

I was actually expecting this – I have heard how the Emperor was getting angry with Vader, how he ceased to trust his really most loyal servant… there was something there, something created when Vader learned he had children. I´m not sure if there was much humanity left in him, but I suppose that whoever the woman who had the great misfortune of having children with him was, he cared for her. Not a desirable trait in a Sith Lord.

Skywalker was panting, glancing from Vader to the Emperor, then to me. But he gazed at the smoking wires that were Vader´s wrist… and then at his own hand. I knew Vader had cut it off a year ago at Bespin, but I wasn't sure why he was remembering it now.

As a final shock, he deactivated the emerald blade and threw his lightsaber away.

"Never." He said, unnaturally calm. Did he actually know he was facing certain death? "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Touching as that was, it wasn't what the Emperor wanted to hear. With an eerie grace, he reached the bottom of the stairs, looking at Skywalker with nothing short of contempt.

"So be it… Jedi." he spat. "If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed."

I was half-expecting that he would kill Skywalker personally… but it seemed even the last of the Jedi wasn't worthy of that. Palpatine turned to me, the anger reserved for the other two morphing into a horrifyingly satisfied smile.

"At long last, your dreams can come true, Mara." He summoned Skywalker´s lightsaber and I had to catch it in my left hand. My own saber was automatically in my right.

"Kill the young fool first. I want Lord Vader to see his son die, knowing the same fate awaits his daughter, if she chooses to defy me again." He hissed, partially at me, then at Vader, "The Skywalkers are _mine._"

My eyes widened slightly, with various emotions. Surprise, glee, excitement… shock. Conflicting emotions passed through me as I looked at the sabers in my hands.

This was my lifelong dream. This moment was what I have been waiting for all my life. To take my rightful place at my Master´s side, to kill Vader, to be what I was meant to be. The way of the Sith was clear… all I ever wanted was within my grasp!

I glanced at Skywalker, who was still panting. I suppose he was expecting this when he said that only I could make the choice what I wanted to be. This was the end.

I ignited the lightsabers - the blades were well balanced in my tight grasp.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Author's notes:** Behold: the final chapter! And actually on time! Who-hoo! I fulfilled my promise! Ha! And I bet you guys thought I would forget about you!

**Annmarie Aspasia** – heh, most people do it on purpose, true. I myself hate cliffhangers… but I couldn't help myself this time. Anyways, thanks and here you go.

**TriGemini** – here you go, many thanks & read on!

**lightman** – thanks so much!

**Urazz** – I know, I'm evil… and damned proud of it! Hehe. Here you go!

**Pandora-Moo** – heh, I'm not evil, I'm just misunderstood. And sarcastic. Here you go!

**Amylion** – Life's not fair… but here's the chapter!

X X X

Chapter XVII

X X X

This was my lifelong dream, my mind screamed at me. Was… or is?

I wanted to achieve this through my own skill and with my own power. But that final statement, that triumphant sentence betrayed the Emperor. Before, he held my loyalty. But after that, I found myself wavering.

He would give me the place at his side only because Vader and Skywalker were failures, not because I was a success. I would always be compared to those two. There would always be that unreachable standard for which I would be hounded and scolded, like a disobedient pet.

I would always be second best.

Unacceptable.

I turned away from Skywalker and backed away from the Emperor, for the first time not afraid to continue staring into the hungry golden eyes.

"Not while I'm here to save them, they're not." I spat, finally stopping about three steps ahead of Skywalker.

Palpatine, who seemed to be underneath his mask of satisfaction, now let his true feelings show on his face.

"So, this is how you reward the years I have wasted taking care of you?" he hissed at me, "This is how you reward all that I have given you?"

"You have given me nothing… except my own hatred." Was my reply, strangely calm. "I would give you a chance for redemption, you don't deserve it."

He laughed. "And you do?"

"I am not redeemed. I am only breaking your chains. I am your servant no longer."

"Embracing what was forced into your mind, Mara?" the eerie whisper was full of venom, "Then perhaps the old fool has also perceptive enough to prepare you for this."

The bony hands were suddenly raised. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that even without a lightsaber, even outnumbered, a Sith Lord is not to be underestimated. And this gesture, swift and direct, reminded me of something… and how to defend myself against it.

My hands also flew up, lightsabers gripped tightly as the impact of energy hit them. It was as if a very strong swordsman was battling me, using all his strength to push my blades out of the way. But I held my ground, even though I could feel pain when a spark flied too far and touched the skin of my hands.

It stopped. "How refreshing to see that you remember how to use the Jedi toys. But while you might be able to defend yourself…" he smiled most evilly, "not all have the benefit of knowledge."

I didn't realize that Skywalker was stupid enough to take a few steps back to his father. Just then, the lightning resumed, a dosage great enough to keep me pinned aimed at me, but the maximum voltage was for Skywalker.

He saw it coming and tried to deflect it. At first he was half successful, but after a moment the bolts of energy were coming with such speed and power he shrunk before them, his knees buckling. I couldn't see much, but I noticed that the wounded Vader struggled to his feet, and moved to stand at his master's side.

"Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand." I cannot be sure to whom the words were directed. All I knew was that I have to hold the blades tightly, unless I wanted to be a fried meatbag. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision."

Skywalker writhed on the floor in unbearable pain, reaching weakly up where Vader was standing, watching.

"Father, please. Help me." if the lightning would keep up, he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

There was silence… and then, the Emperor spoke once more. "Now, young Skywalker...you will die."

Although it would not have seemed possible, the outpouring of bolts from the Emperor's fingers actually increases in intensity, sound screaming through the room.

I had no idea what happened at first, but then, the lightning stopped and I could only watched, stunned.

Vader was fighting for control of the robed figure over the Emperor, whom he held high above his head. The Emperor struggled in this strange embrace, his bolt-shooting hands now lifted high, away from us. Now the white lightning arcs were striking at Vader. He stumbled with his load as the sparks rained off his helmet and flew down over his black cape. He held Palpatine high over his head and walked to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With one final burst of his once awesome strength, Darth Vader hurled the Emperor's body into the bottomless shaft.

I couldn't see what happened in the shaft, but I could hear ear-piercing screaming. Then, with a large explosion, I knew that the Emperor was no more.

Vader's cape was whipped by the wind and he staggered, and collapsed toward the bottomless hole. I saw Skywalker crawl towards him and drag him to safety. It was then that the Death Star shook for the first time.

My head shot up and I quickly holstered the lightsabers, rushing to the pair lying on the ground.

"No time for family reunions, we have to go, now. I know the way to the hangar, we can make it."

"Mara… help me carry him." I don't know how he managed to get Vader's seemingly lifeless body from the floor when he himself seemed to be ready to faint, but I nodded and helped Skywalker.

Supporting Vader from both sides, we dragged him along the corridors. Fortunately, the hangar was near and since there were two of us, it took far shorter than I would have expected. Skywalker, unable to go further, was panting heavily as I helped both of them to the loading ramp of the lambda shuttle.

"Luke, help me take this mask off." Never before did Vader's voice sound so soft, so caring… so human. It was weird. Not bad weird, just weird.

"But you'll die." Jedi Obvious Skywalker protested.

"Nothing can stop that now. " Vader breathed, "Just for once...let me look on you with my own eyes."

Slowly, hesitantly, Skywalker removed the mask from his father's face. I was expecting many things underneath, many faces… but not the one I saw. Underneath was a dying man. But what a man it was! His scars ran deep, both physical and mental, I could see, yet there was much emotion in his eyes, not least of all gentleness.

This was not Darth Vader. This was Anakin Skywalker. The Anakin Skywalker I remembered.

Very weak, but obviously content, Anakin smiled. "Now...go, my son. Leave me."

"No. You're coming with us. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you."

"You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right." I wasn't expecting him to notice me at all – this wasn't about me. Yet he did. "Jade… Mara. You did… what I should have done." And he smiled at me. As strange as it was, he smiled at me. Though I wouldn't admit it to myself, I could feel tears on my cheeks. Because of the smile.

"Father...I won't leave you."

But the Force, cruel yet merciful as it is, decided to claim its greatest creation this day and at last, with a final exhale, the soul of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, became one with the soul of the universe.

I found myself putting a hand on Skywalker´s shoulder as he bowed his head, on the verge of sobbing. Maybe he expected me to say that there would be a time for grief later, but I was silent, so we simply took Vader's… Anakin´s body, boarded the ship and combining our piloting skills in a way that ought to make Anakin Skywalker proud, we escaped the station conveniently at the last possible second.


	18. Epilogue

**Author's notes:** As promised, here is the epilogue. _And the long-awaited romance is here! _I want to thank each and every reviewer for the time they took to read my story and review it. Thanks a lot – it kept me going. Be sure to check back ever so often for other SW stories I might yet write – perhaps even some with Mara. Until then, kudos and May the Force Be With You.

**Angus Hardie** – It wasn't over yet – here's the final part. Thanks a lot, I appreciate the praise.

**lightman** – here is the epilogue.

**Amylion** – heh, thank you for the praise. Here is some more for your enjoyment.

**Pandora-Moo** – You know I believe you. Here you go.

**TriGemini** – well, I suppose it is. Here you go.

**Annmarie Aspasia** – Thanks a lot. Here's the final chapter.

X X X

Epilogue

X X X X

After all that had happened to me in the past few weeks, standing next to Skywalker and watching him light a torch to burn the remains of Darth Vader – which was really just the armor, since we quickly discovered that whatever body lay within it became one with the Force, just like Yoda did – wasn't as much of a shock as I would imagine it to be.

After escaping the Death Star, we landed on Endor, where I left the ship, so that Skywalker could be alone for a while. A few months ago, if someone would tell me that I would be mourning Vader's death, I would laugh in their face, deem them insane and kill them for that foolishness. Now…

Well, I wasn't grieving for Vader's death. The fact that he ceased to exist the moment the broken spirit of Anakin Skywalker awakened within his shell wasn't something to be regretted. It was a death, you could say – almost in a schizophrenic kind of way. Part of him died that moment. It was a shame that the good part had to die along with it. But the Force has a strange sense of humor and I think that by "killing" the Dark Lord of the Sith, Anakin had fulfilled his task and returned the Force to balance, as he was supposed to do.

The bad thing was that the galaxy was starting from 0 now – the current regime collapsed, so I thought the Rebels had to have plans for a new Republic prepared, if they still had hopes of success before this. And Jedi Knights would be a welcome asset to that Republic. But then there was also a slightly more egotistical problem – what was I supposed to do now?

I heard the Emperor's screams in my mind. I saw what he saw before he was destroyed. My mind was screaming as well, because the bond between us was being torn. And there was now a hollow place within me, an emptiness that would probably never be completely filled. Along with Palpatine, part of me died as well. I was the Emperor's Hand no more.

Skywalker finally lit the fire. We had piled wood and put the armor on top of it. It caught fire easily, the funeral flames radiant in the darkness of the night. The pitch-black armor was surrounded by light now and neither of us said anything. It was a respectful silence that lasted for quite long, before my thoughts returned to my own survival. I didn't want to be on Endor anymore – and as an Imperial agent, I could either return to the remnants of the Empire (but they would never accept me, seeing as they never knew I existed) or simply go into an exile of some sort, where my actions would no longer affect the galaxy. I would be on my own.

Strange, really. I thought I was on my own my whole life… but only now did I realize what that really meant. I didn't have someone to guide me anymore. Still, I had memories of a life that wasn't mine, the life of a great Jedi Master. I could gain wisdom from that.

"Mara…" I finally managed to pry my eyes from the funeral fire when Skywalker spoke. He was looking at the ground now and maintained a calmness despite the obvious sorrow that took over. "I… wanted to thank you. You saved my life there…" He looked up, frowning. "Why?"

I shrugged, "Many reasons. I would always be compared to you or Vader if I killed you. I would become what Vader was – a slave to the Emperor's power. Powerful, yet weak. And…" How was I supposed to say this? I sighed, but managed a smile. Not a full smile, mind you, more like a grin, but not my practiced sneer either. "There are times, Skywalker, when, for some unknown reasons, I actually enjoy your presence. Not many." I quickly added, grinning. "But… there are times."

His smile was genuine and for odd reasons, I returned it. But soon, he frowned. "What will you do now?"

"Well, I was thinking of hijacking one of the Rebel ships and getting off this damned rock, but since you're asking, I honestly don't know. I mean, I could find a normal job, start leading a normal life… but that sounds plain weird."

"You know that people like you and I aren't completely normal."

"What, a farmboy and an Imperial assassin turned Rebel and Jedi seem abnormal to you?"

He laughed, "If this is your bad mood, I'd be delighted to see you in a good one."

"Maybe someday, Skywalker. What about you? Ready to be paraded as the official cover boy of the Alliance?"

"I thought that already happened." But he seemed to think about it. "I… I haven't really thought of anything beyond where we are now. I mean… Ben and Yoda would have been happy to see how this turned out. But I always assumed I would be dead by now and Leia would take care of the rest – she's much like Father, she's got far more spine than me…"

He stopped when he saw me gawping at him. I raised a hand, my mouth opening and closing a few times, without a sound coming out. "You are really the most pessimistic Rebel I have ever met! Do you think those two wasted what remained of their lives for you just so you could die whenever you like, Skywalker? I think not! Do the math, farmboy! They wanted you to rebuild the Order, not sacrifice yourself like a soap opera hero! And I promised I would help. So you better think twice about avoiding your duties – you're rebuilding the Jedi even if I would have to keep beating you up until you will!"

"And why would you care about the Jedi so much?" he asked, almost surprised. One would think that he would do the math by now, but noooooooooooo….

"Look, the galaxy is gonna be in anarchy in the next few days. If the infrastructure is to be held, a new political regime must take over. That also requires figures of authority to help restore order. And who better to restore order than someone who claims to protect it for, oh, say, the past twenty thousand years?"

"So you will help me?" when he smiled, I finally understood. Damned farmboy, he learned to be enigmatic and evasive! Damn him!

"I hate you, Skywalker." I noted, but grinned.

"I know. But call me Luke."

"Why? Skywalker is also your name and we wouldn't want to get too personal, would we?"

He shifted a bit nervously. "Well…maybe I would." While I have no idea how he got so quick and why I wasn't able to anticipate the move, the fact remains that he managed to kiss me. Now that was completely random and schoolboy-like, in my opinion… the bad thing was that I wasn't actually complaining. It certainly wasn't a long or passionate kiss, more like brief, really, but it was more than enough to speak for his emotions.

I'm quite certain it took me a minute before I regained the power over my vocal chords. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Without. Asking. First." I think he thought I was going to stop after the "Again", but, since I had a weird sense of humor and… aw, dammit, okay, I admit, he wasn't so bad, even though the farmboy thing was kinda funny at times… I didn't stop.

I received a smile in return and an arm found its way to my shoulders. I suppose if I wasn't confused and watching the fire again, I would have rolled my eyes, at the very least. Still, I wasn't complaining… until it was decided that we should return to the Ewok village. Oh, how I hated the furballs!

You could hear the drums and the "music" all over the forest – finding the village was utterly easy, even in the dark! But my thoughts wandered away from military strategy and stealth when we reached the "square" where the others were almost cooked and eaten last time, only to find the Ewoks and the Rebels celebrating together.

There were furballs everywhere, dancing, playing instruments, some even used stormtrooper helmets as drums. That amused me, really. I saw several Mon Calamari dancing, C-3PO and R2-D2 among the crowds, pilots of the various squadrons… and then Organa, Solo and Chewbacca rushing to greet us once our presence was noticed.

Organa (or Leia, I supposed I should be saying now) practically flung herself at Luke and I gave Solo a death-glare, telling him exactly what would happen, should he attempt to do the same with me. He grinned and embraced me nonetheless, but not as over-eagerly as one would expect, so the compromise was acceptable. Even Leia, who always seemed suspicious of me, hugged me after she managed to pry herself from her brother, beaming at me with clear joy. Both Luke and I got a hug from Chewbacca as well, though that didn't last long… fortunately. Wookiee hugs aren't exactly comfortable, even ignoring the smell.

The celebration continued and I was surrounded by smiles, dancing and laughter. It felt­… right, in a way, even though I felt slightly like an outcast. I stood a bit further away from the others, smiling. This was a new beginning for all of us.

Eventually, after greeting probably everyone, I felt Luke's hand on my shoulder – he smiled at me, even though I rolled my eyes… if only mockingly. I was still the same old Mara Jade inside. Then, sensing something, we both turned our attention to the left. And I will remember what I saw there forever.

There stood Obi-Wan Kenobi, just as I remembered him from last time. On the railings next to him sat a tiny figure – Yoda – smiling happily. And then, after a few seconds, another man with a smiling face, eyes that burned with an eager fire and a presence that wasn't to be ignored appeared next to them. As student and teacher gazed upon each other and smiled, Anakin Skywalker made peace with Obi-Wan Kenobi one last time, becoming one with the Light Side of the Force.

Leia came for us both then, also sensing something, even though she couldn't fully see them. And the three of us laughed together, for no particular reason, as she led me and Luke back to the festivities. We were not the last of the old Jedi­… we were the first of the new. And I could feel the loving, peaceful blue eyes of the Chosen One watching us celebrate his triumph.


End file.
